Blinded In Flames
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Zuko falls for the new blind girl at school...but other things get in the way. Toko, Kataang, Ty Lokka and future pairs will be decided.
1. Chapter 1

Aang quietly whistled as he washed his body. Since he didn't have a 3rd Period, he usually waited for everyone to leave to have the school showers to himself. Though it did cut into his time with his girlfriend, it beat showering with over a half of dozen guys. He shut off the water and heard a small whimper. Looking around, wondering who or what it was, Aang wrapped a towel around his waist and put on his glasses. "Hello?" He called. There wasn't an answer. Aang shrugged it off and walked to his locker. He heard the sound again, but it sounded more like crying now. Putting on his underwear and pants, he looked for the source of the crying. Aang looked around the corner and saw a small girl, curled up in a ball, completely naked. He slowly approached her, "Are you okay?" She jumped a little and backed up against the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay away," She told him, her eyes were hidden behind her ebony hair.

"Just let me help you," Aang said. He carefully approached her, but she didn't seem to back away anymore. But once his fingers touched her skin, she moved away from him. "Please, I just want to help you. I'm going to take you over to my locker and give you some clothes to wear."

"Leave me alone, I can take care of myself," The girl told him.

He frowned a little, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head, "Did anyone try to violate you?" Again she shook her head, "Okay, well at least let me give you some clothes so you can get out of here." Aang grabbed the nearest towel. "You can put this on, I don't want to make you anymore uncomfortable than you probably are." He handed her the towel and turned around. She used the wall to help herself and tied the towel around her body. "Follow me." Aang told her. He walked a couple steps and noticed she didn't follow. "Come on."

"I can't…I'm blind." Aang was taken by surprise, but it answered the question of why she was in here. He knew most of the school, so the girl must have been new. The girls at school weren't as welcoming as outsiders would think. This seemed like Azula's work, only she would strip a blind girl and shove her in the boy's locker room.

He walked back over and took her hand, "Here," Aang led her to his locker and sat her down on the bench. The only other clothes Aang had in his locker were his PE clothes. Aang took them out and put them in her hands. "Put these on." He grabbed his gym shoes out also, "These might be a little bit too big, but they should do until I can help you get your clothes back." She nodded as he got up and went around the corner. Aang silently waited as she put on his clothes, sometimes realizing she had put the clothes backwards.

"Okay." She signaled him. He came around the corner and she blew some of her hair out of her mint green eyes, staring off into the distance.

"What is your name?" He asked her, "I thought I might ask, so I could actually call you by your name."

She shifted her stance, "Toph…Toph Bei Fong, what's your name?"

"Aang." Aang told her. "We need to go find my girlfriend, she can help you find your clothes and stuff." He finished dressing and took her hand, leading her out of the locker room. They got looks from everyone, but he ignored them all.

"Aang? Why are you helping me?" She asked. "Out of all the people in the school, why help the new girl?"

"I was the new kid once, I know how hard it is to make friends," Aang told her.

"So it's not because I'm blind?"

He smiled, "No, it doesn't matter at all. I would still help you if you weren't blind. You seem nice enough."

"Thank you…" They made it to the cafeteria and he saw his girlfriend waiting for him. She was leaning against one of the tables, holding some of her books against her chest. Her long brown hair went down her back with two small hair loops in front. She wore a baby blue tank top and black skinny jeans. He saw her cerulean eyes narrow in anger as they approached her.

"Kat, this is Toph. Toph this is my girlfriend Katara." Aang reached out for Katara's hand and brought it to Toph's, both the girls awkwardly shaking hands. "She's the latest victim of the Queen Bee….and her newest low." Katara saw how Toph's blind eyes looked past her. She looked at Aang, who nodded. All her anger faded away.

"It's nice to meet you Toph." She said.

"Nice to meet you too."

Aang gave his girlfriend a kiss, "Could you help her into the girl's locker room to get her stuff? Azula stripped her and threw her in the boy's locker room."

Katara frowned, "Oh my God." She hugged the smaller girl, Aang saw her roll her blind eyes. It made him smile, knowing that even though she had a disadvantage, she was still a regular girl. "Come on, I'll help you." He watched as Katara took her back towards the locker rooms, glad that they had found a new friend.

* * *

><p>Zuko turned off his car and got out. He usually just skipped class, but there was nothing to do. He didn't want to go home and be around his father. It wasn't that he didn't like his father, but conversations with him alone got awkward. Ozai had just recently gotten back together with his mother after a divorce when he and Azula were kids. He took Azula and Ursa kept him. His Uncle Iroh was his father figure in place of Ozai. Even though they were split apart, Zuko still saw his sister at school and it was obvious the different parenting styles came out. Zuko pulled up his hoodie and walked towards the cafeteria. He knew Aang and Katara were usually in the cafeteria, since they were kicked out of the library for making out. Opening the door, he searched the room for his friends and saw them deep in conversation with a smaller girl. Zuko walked over and pulled up a chair, he looked at new girl. "Hey, whose she?"<p>

"Zuko, meet Toph Bei Fong, the latest victim of your sister." Katara said.

Toph's brow furrowed, "She's _your_ sister?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Azula has this disease…it's called 'being a fucking bitch'. She doesn't handle the side effect very well." Zuko saw a smile appear on her porcelain face. "She is usually just jealous of girls that are prettier of her. You know what they saw, jealousy is a fickle bitch…but she changed her name to Azula." While the couple laughed at his joke, Toph tried her best to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. No one had ever said she was pretty…well, prett_ier_ than someone. "Anyways, I'm sorry my sister is a bitch Toph."

"It's fine…I'm use to people picking on me." She told him. "If it's not for my blindness, it's for my height…or for being a 'rich girl'…"

Zuko was surprised, he didn't even notice the girl was blind. "People are assholes."

"You can say that again," Aang said. He looked over to his girlfriend and she nodded away from the table, signifying she wanted to talk to him about something. "Um, well be right back." Katara and Aang left the two at the table and went over to the vending machines on the other side of the cafeteria.

She took his hand between hers, "Aangy, I need your opinion on something. You're the only one whose opinion I can listen to about this."

"What is it Kat?"

Katara bit her bottom lip, "Toph being blind isn't her only problem…"

"It's not a problem Kat."

"Well, you know what I mean…she's a run-away Aang. She has nowhere else to go." Katara revealed. "Toph told me that her parents treat her like a doll. They won't even let her out of the house without an assistant to help her."

"Then how is she here?" Aang asked.

"She ran away, they have no idea where she is….and I want to give her a place to stay." Katara told him.

"Kat."

She knew exactly what he was going to say, "Before you say anything, my parents would have no problem with it and I can help take care of her. She could be like our daughter, we could take care of her together, as training to be parents."

Aang blinked a couple times behind his black rimmed glasses, "Uh…did you just say that Toph would be our daughter? We're a little too young to be having a child…also one that doesn't look a thing like either of us."

Katara frowned a little, "Please Aang…you know how much I want kids, especially yours. It would only be training."

"Kat, we don't really know Toph. What if she isn't who she says she is and totally robs you?" Aang questioned.

She sighed, "She's blind Aang, what is going to rob me of?"

"I'm just warning you, okay Kat? I've known you for years, you look to help people…but sometimes it gets you into bad situations. Like remember that time at the 7-11?" Aang asked.

"I didn't know that the guy was robbing the store, I just held the door open." She explained. "And stop bringing that up."

He smiled, "Oh relax. But I do think that Toph could use some friends. Just be careful with her and her parents, if they find her and want her back, you're going to have to give her up." She nodded, understanding what he meant. "I approve….but not on the parenting thing, that's just a little weird."

Katara hugged him and gave him a kiss, "Thank you for the support Aangy."

"Now, that's something we really need to talk about…"

* * *

><p>Zuko led Toph through the hallways, his hand softly steering her through the hallway, around the lockers and people. He assumed that she wouldn't like to be dragged around like a little girl, so just lightly steering her seemed to be the best alternative. It made him feel a little uneasy that he felt attracted to the blind girl, it wasn't like he had a problem with her sightlessness, but thought some people might think he was trying to take advantage of her because she couldn't see. The same talk they had with her made him like her more. Their personalities matched, she laughed at his jokes and they shared the common enemy known as his sister. He found out that she was a sophomore while he was a junior. The more he learned about her, the closer he would get to kissing her soft puffy lips. "So, we have the same classes huh?" Toph asked bringing him out of his mind.<p>

"Uh yeah, everything except English…I really don't go to class, so that's why I'm in Sophomore classes." He explained to her. They walked to their Health Class, but Zuko stopped them before they went in. "Um Toph…I know this is kind of…soon, but I wanted to know if you would want to go out sometime." He immediately cursed himself for asking, knowing it would be way too soon to ask, but girls liked these spur of the moment things right?

He saw another blush appear on her cheeks, "You want to go out…with _me_?"

"Yeah…again, I know it's kind of soon for me to ask and my sister did throw you into the locker room naked today…but I like you for your personality and you're pretty." Zuko admitted.

She pulled on her backpack strap a little and lowered her face, "You really think I'm pretty?"

Zuko smiled, "You're very pretty Toph."

"Maybe, let me think about it…but thank you Zuko." She hugged him and he gladly excepted, his heart pounding in his chest. After a big leap of faith like that, he felt like nothing could touch him. They went into the class and sat in the back together. "Do you usually ask out all the new girls when they get picked on by your sister?" Toph joked.

"Oh of course," He played along, "I wine them and dine them until they forget about the whole situation."

Toph rolled her blind eyes as she giggled, "I think I might like you Zuko, you're a great guy."

Zuko's happy mood was instantly killed when he saw his sister walk in with her friends. She had spotted Toph and whispered to her friends, all of them bursting out in laughter. He knew this wasn't going to end well…especially if she picked on Toph. The teacher came into the room as the bell rung. "Good afternoon class, I hope you had a good weekend." He said, pulled some papers out of his bag. "So we have a new student, so, Miss Bei Fong, how about you stand up and introduce yourself." Toph got up from her desk.

"Um…I'm Toph…" She said, "…I like to do stuff I guess." The guys in the room chuckled at the nonchalant tone of the blind girl. "And that's pretty much it."

"Do you like to watch Movies?" Azula teased, making her friends giggle. "Or how about watching the sunset?"

"Miss Agni, enough," The teacher warned.

Azula put on an innocent expression, "What? I was just wondering if she liked doing other stuff, maybe like playing video games or read a book?"

"Shut up Margarine." Zuko told her.

"Margarine?" Azula asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, because your legs spread easy." The class erupted in laughter.

"Margarine? I thought her leg's nickname was 7/11. Open 24/7." Toph said. The class laughed again. Azula started to fume, her friends trying hard not to laugh.

"She's like a fat guy at IHOP," Zuko began, "She eats more sausage than is acceptable." Some of the kids fell over laughing so hard.

Toph smirked a little, not to be outdone by her new friend, "When I got here I heard she was holding a private show behind the school, showing how she could suck a golf ball through a garden hose. Some of the guys wanted to go see and try her out, but apparently sex with her would be like throwing a hot dog down a hallway." Everyone was now laughing and holding their sides as Azula angrily huffed and left the room, her friends close behind. The teacher regained his composure.

"Um, everyone go over the homework with a partner, Miss Bei Fong and Mr. Agni, I need to talk to you two outside." The teacher said. Zuko helped guide Toph out of the room and the teacher shut the door. "Now, I know Azula is your sister and there is obviously some brother sister fighting. But I legally cannot let this type of teasing happen in my classroom, which goes for you to Miss Bei Fong."

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but my sister had thrown Toph into the boy's locker room and I wanted to get back at her for it." Zuko explained, "If you have to punish someone for anything, let it be on me."

The teacher smiled, "Punish you? No. I'm not going to punish either of you." He looked around them and leaned in, "Between us, I do think your sister is kind of a bitch. She is completely out of line for the things she had said about Toph. Just please, if you are going to get pay back to your sister for her insensitive comments, make sure it's when I'm out of the room or when I'm not paying attention."

Zuko nodded, "Of course Mr. Jones." The teacher went back into the room. He looked at the Blind girl who had a smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," She told him. "Help me back into class Sparky." Zuko led her back into class as Azula watched from down the hallway, plotting her revenge.

* * *

><p>She tapped her chin with her index finger as he sat across from her. "I got it." Toph finally said, "…Meathead." His jaw dropped at the others laughed. "I'm guessing you don't like it?"<p>

"Don't like it? I'm not a Meathead!" Sokka nearly shouted, "I don't like her." He pouted.

"It's not my fault," She said, "I just took what you gave me. One," Toph counted on her finger, "You don't do well in school, Two, you are on the football team, and Three, you're dating Princess over there who is the head cheerleader." She pointed towards no one and Zuko moved her hand to point at Ty Lee.

"She has a point Sokka," Katara told him. "Just be happy you didn't get Sugar Queen."

"Or Twinkle Toes."

"Or Asshole." Toph smiled.

"I can't believe she's going to be staying here," Sokka groaned as he got up from the sofa and went upstairs.

Ty lee bounced up, "Wait for me!"

Katara's mother came in with some lemonade. "Here's some drinks for you guys. Toph, I hope you like lemonade. Also I set up the spare bedroom for you, is there anything else that I can do for you to make you feel more comfortable?"

Toph shook her head, "Everything is perfect Mrs. Aqua, thank you." She set down the lemonade.

"Here, I'll show you to your room." She offered. Kya helped Toph up and led her to her new room.

Both Katara and Aang turned to Zuko, giving him a stern look. His brow furrowed, "What?"

"You like Toph."

"And I have $4.70 is my pocket right now." Zuko answered, both of them looked back in confusion, "Oh, I thought we were just saying things that don't matter."

"Zuko, you can't try anything on her," Katara told him, "She is a blind run-away, it's not like you can screw her and leave her."

He sat up in his seat, "You think I just want to screw her? What kind of person do you think I am Katara? Mai was a one-time thing, never again. She is the only person who will…you know…" Katara was left in the dark, but Aang understood.

"I know what you mean Zuko," Aang answered for his confused girlfriend. "But just because she can't see it…doesn't mean no one can love you because of it."

Zuko shook his head, "You've seen it Aang…why do you think Jin left me…"

"She didn't leave you for that." He gave him a look, "Well, not _just_ because of that. It's just a small scar." Katara finally understood. Zuko had been badly burned on his chest by his sister earlier in life and he had never been able to fully accept his scar. Neither had most girls. "I'm just saying…don't just date Toph because she can't physically see you…"

"I'm not," Zuko stood up. "I like Toph, she's cute and has a nice personality. It's not like I'm asking her to marry me or asking her for a long term commitment. Don't treat her like she can't handle herself." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll just see you guys later." Zuko left the room, leaving the power couple in shame, not know Toph could hear the whole thing through the vent in her new room.

* * *

><p>She had one head phone in her right ear as she swung her legs off the concrete ledge by the entrance of the school. Aang had left her here to wait for Zuko while he and Katara had <em>special<em> time. He didn't even need to say a thing, he knew there was a lot of sexual tension between the two, especially last night. Toph didn't mind waiting for Zuko, it gave her time to think about him. Sometimes, she wished she could see, to know what Zuko looked like. Katara had told her that Zuko was attractive and had a nice body, but that meant nothing to her. Zuko could have been ugly and out of shape and Toph would still like him. He saw past what others didn't. Though she did like Aang, Katara and Sokka, they might have seen her as a blind girl, but they were her new friends and wouldn't trade them for the world. Her parents had sheltered her from real friends and had stuck her with fake friends that only talked to her because their parents were friends of hers. She shook those thoughts away and continued to think about Zuko. His touch on her shoulder sent warm waves through her, almost like adding fuel to a small fire that made her want him more. Toph laughed at herself, not thinking of herself as a person who would think of something like that, let alone have a crush on someone. "Well if it isn't tiny blind girl." Azula's voice took her away from her thoughts about Zuko. She pressed the pause button on her head phones.

"You really need to come up with new nicknames because tiny blind girl is probably the nicest thing you've said to me." Toph sighed. She felt a bunch of hands grab her, a couple on each leg and some on her arms. Before she could shout, a rough hand came down on her mouth. Toph still didn't give up, she squirmed, bite and scratched as much as she can between screams. They carried her a little ways before they slammed her against a wooden bench, their hands still restricting her.

She heard Azula chuckle, "Not so big anymore are you? Did you really think I was going to let you get away with embarrassing me in front of my classmates? Now," Azula flipped her pocket knife out. "I don't think you need those eyes if you're not using them." Toph's blind eyes widened and she continued to struggle as Azula lightly pressed the knife up her face.

"Uh Azula, are you really going to do this? I thought you were going to do this to scare her," One of the guys that were holding her down said.

Azula slapped him, "Shut up, she shouldn't have embarrassed me and now she will learn." She continued and Toph hid the fear that had filled her.

"AZULA!" A glimmer of hope began to spread through her. "Let her go!" Some of the guys holding her down let go and ran off. Toph pulled away from the others and fell off the bench, crawling away from the crazy girl.

"Zuzu, why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Toph crawled into what she assumed was a bush and pulled her legs to her chest, listening to the fight between the two siblings.

"You were going to cut a girl because we made fun of you? Are you fucking nuts?" Zuko demanded. He took the knife from her and closed it, putting it in his back pocket, "Especially with my knife."

Azula smirked, "It's because you like the blind girl. Isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter if I like her or not Azula! You can't try to CUT SOMEONE'S EYES OUT because we called you a slut." Zuko yelled. "Now get the fuck out of here and I won't bring this up to Mom or Dad. If you try this shit again, I won't fucking hesitate to take you out myself. You'll be lucky if Toph doesn't want to press charges." The scene grew quiet and Toph's heart pounded, wondering what would happen next. She could hear someone leaving, but then after that it grew silent. Toph jumped a little when she felt his warm hand touch her forearm. "Are you okay Toph?" She nodded. His hand softly took her jaw in his fingers and turned her face from side to side. "I can't believe she would try that. I'm sorry Toph." Zuko hugged her, his warmth spreading through her.

She smiled at the warm feeling he brought her, "It's okay…I'm just happy you made it here before she hurt me." Zuko picked her up bridal style and carried her back towards the school. "Zuko…I will."

"You will what?"

"I'll go on a date with you."

**-SubDelBub**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a little bit shorter than usual, but this was like hell week for me. I stayed up with TEB18 for the last 3 days of Dead Island til 4 AM and I'm on a fucked up sleep schedule...fun part is...we're doing it again tonight. So he should be trying to get out his story or he might update our Zutara vs Kataang story, I already got my part done, so he needs to do his part. Also, Fun Fact, I got this stories name from the song 'Blinded In Chains', one of my favorite songs.**

"And here is your table," The waitress motioned for them. Zuko helped Toph in the booth and slid in also. She handed them both menus, "Can I start you two off with any drinks?"

"Coke."

"Water."

She wrote it down, "Okay, my name is Ashley and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Call me if you need anything." Ashley left the table and Zuko smiled at the blind girl. She was wearing a long black shirt with jeans. Her bangs still covered her eyes sometimes, she had to blow them out every once in awhile.

"I'm surprised you ordered the Water Sparky," Toph said, "Usually that's what girls do."

"Maybe I'm secretly a girl." He said as Ashley came back with their drinks.

"Here you go, a Coke and Water," She handed them their drinks, her hand slowly slipped away on Zuko's drink, giving him a little wink. Zuko mentally sighed, it wasn't like he was the biggest ladies man, but this was ridiculous. "Are you two ready to order or would you like more time?"

"We might need a little more time." He told her. Ashley left and Zuko looked at the menu. "What sounds good to you Toph?"

He saw a sad expression on her face, "Zuko…do you actually want to be here with me? Or is this actually a pity date because of what your sister did?"

"What? Why do you think this is a pity date Toph?"

"You're taking a blind girl to dinner when you could have someone else who is perfectly fine. Someone who isn't broken. Katara told me how good you look, she said you look like a fashion model….and I have no clue what they even look like, but she told me they look good." Toph exclaimed, earning them a few looks from other restaurant patrons.

Zuko slid closer to her, "Toph, this is in no way a pity date. What my sister did to you was horrible, if you put her in jail or got her in trouble, I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep. And I'm not that good looking Toph…I'm broken too."

"How so."

"My sister burned me on my chest when we were younger…" Zuko told her. "We were camping and we were all sitting by the fire. Even though she was told not to, she splashed some lighter fluid on the fire…I was unfortunate to be on the other side of her. After the hospital, that was when our parents started fighting and eventually separated. Even to this day, whenever a girl sees it, she doesn't want to be with me. I thought you and I could actually relate in some way…even if I have a scar and you're blind." She silently nodded. "You don't look convinced."

Toph 'looked' up at him, her mint green eyes meeting his golden eyes, on some sort of luck. "Zuko…I've been blind all my life…I've been pushed away by other for just being different. Most girls have had crushes on boys or even have gotten a first kiss. I can't be normal, you can…"

"Of course you're not a normal girl Toph," He said, bring a wave of disappointment to her. "If you were normal, you would be a bitchy slut like everyone else is, like my sister." Zuko took her small hand in his, "If I was interested in normal, I wouldn't want to be with you right now."

She put two fingers to his wrist and felt his pulse, it was just like hers, going completely nuts. "So you actually like me?"

Without hesitation, "Yes." His pulse didn't change. She blindly reached for his face, he took her hand and helped her. Her thumb traced over to his lips and she leaned up, pressing her lips to his. She pulled away, her face completely red.

Her lips were tingling and couldn't help but smile. "That was…great."

Zuko smiled. "I would have to agree. Now…what would you like to eat?"

"Surprise me."

"That won't be hard," Toph punched him in the arm, a smile present on her face. He kissed her again, temporarily stunning her, "How about some fettuccine alfredo? I've heard it's their best dish."

"Sure," She breathed, "Just kiss me again."

* * *

><p>They heard the door handle jiggle a little before the door opened slowly. Sokka turned towards the door to see the blind girl come into the room. "Do you need any help Toph?"<p>

She shut the door behind her, "No, I'm fine."

"How was your date with Zuko?" Katara asked as Toph made her way to the couch, sitting down in the next available seat. She saw the blush on her face and already knew.

"It was, great."

"Anything happen between you two?" Sokka asked, "You give him the old handy j?"

Katara hit her brother, "What the hell is wrong with you Sokka?" She looked at her new friend, "Please tell me nothing _that _physical happened between you two."

Toph shook her head, "No…Zuko and I didn't do any of that. We kissed…a couple times…well, several times."

"Nice job Toph!"

"Thanks Meathead." Sokka's happy expression dropped continued to watch TV.

"Toph, isn't a little fast for you and Zuko to be kissing? I mean, you barely know anything about each other." Katara said.

She rolled her blind eyes again, "Thanks _Mom_. I know plenty about Zuko."

"What's his favorite band?"

"Breaking Benjamin."

"What's his favorite sport?"

"Football."

"Favorite Team?"

"Komodo Rhinos."

"His inspiration?"

"His Uncle Iroh, I'm meeting him soon."

Katara tried to think of something else, something not obvious, but couldn't. "Damn…fine, you win. But please Toph, be careful around him. It's not that I don't trust Zuko…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah yeah," She sighed.

Katara got up and grabbed a thin black cane, bringing it over to Toph. "Here," She placed one end into her hand, "Since you didn't have one, I thought it would be easier for you to get around." Toph weighed it in her hand. "It folds up." Katara told her, folding it up for her. "What do you think?"

"It's great, thanks Sweetness." Toph thanked her, Katara smiled and gave her friend a hug before heading upstairs to go to sleep. Sokka looked over at Toph; she sat there with the cane in hand, with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Toph? I thought you were happy."

She shook her head, "There's a reason I don't use canes Meathead…it makes me feel useless and I can't even walk without a cane…"

"At least you're not in a wheelchair, then that would make things even tougher." Toph chuckled a little, a smile coming back on her face. "At least when you use a cane you won't have to rely on one of us and it's kind of like relying on yourself."

"I never really saw it that way…well, I don't see things any ways I guess." They both shared a laugh and Toph scooted over to Sokka, "Do you mind if I sit here and listen to my music?" Sokka shook his head, "Did you really just shake your head at a blind girl?"

He realized his mistake, "Oh sorry, yeah, go ahead." Toph pulled her iPod out and plugged the ear buds into her ears. Sokka heard her music come on and she laid her head against his shoulder. At first he was unsure about it, but he moved his arm and put it around her shoulders, her head finally resting against his chest. He smiled at the raven haired girl as she laid there, she was like the little sister he never had…and he liked her a lot more than his actual little sister. Sokka changed the channel, trying to find a good movie with lots of violence.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

"So are you two together or not?" Aang asked. They were both sitting in Zuko's room, Aang was fixing his computer as Zuko threw a baseball up in the air, lying on his back on his bed.

"I don't know Aang, I would like us to be a thing." Zuko said, catching the ball, then sending it back up into the air. "But we've known each other for only a couple weeks. I don't want to rush into a relationship with her." Aang scoffed, "What?"

He put down his tools, "Katara told me that you two kissed several times on your first date with her."

"So did you and Katara," Zuko argued.

"Yeah, but at least I knew Katara more than a day before asking her out and then _she_ kissed _me_."

"If I did it like you, I would have pussy footed around her for a full 2 years until finally working up the courage to ask her out without pissing myself."

Aang was silent for a moment, "Low blow…"

"Now you know not to fight with me on this," He said, catching the ball a final time before putting it down. "Just give it some time, Toph and I hopefully will be a couple sometime, but after one date isn't really the deciding factor."

"If you kissed her over a million times it sounds like a deciding factor on it," Aang grumbled as he plugged the computer back in.

"Says the person who when he was about to have sex for the first time asked Katara if she had any grape jelly for lube."

He turned to Zuko, "That's your fault! You _told_ _me_ that people use that!"

Zuko laughed, "Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"

Aang turned the computer on, "There, it's fixed…even though I should break it now…"

"Don't be such a poor sport. So what was wrong with it?" He asked.

"Well, I checked everything in your computer and everything seemed fine…well except for all the girl on girl porn on your hard drive….and the Avatar Porn…but I did find out what was wrong with it." Aang told him. "…You plugged into an outlet that is meant for a light. So whenever you flip of the switch, it would turn off…did you ever notice that?"

He shrugged, "I like it dark in here…"

"Well, that was your problem. I plugged it in a socket not connected to the light switch. That's going to be $100." Aang told him, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

He gave Aang a funny look, "$100 for just plugging it into a different socket?"

"No, $5 for plugging it into a different socket, $25 for having to take apart your computer and of course $75 for having to sit you bringing up my short comings." Aang counted off on his fingers. "So $100. Just be happy I consider you my friend or I would charge you more."

Zuko opened up his wallet and handed him a couple twenties, "Here you go…your money." Aang happily counted it and put it in his pocket. "At least I didn't bring up that one time you had sex with Katara…that would me actually talking about your short _Cummings_."

Aang was about to jump at him but the door opened and Zuko's Mom came in, "Zuko honey, your brother's girlfriend and a little blind girl are here for you." He rolled his eyes as Aang smiled. Because he and Aang were close, Zuko's mother called Aang her 'other' son even though they weren't related. "Aang, would you like to have dinner with us tonight?"

"Yes please, Thanks _Mom_," Aang smiled at Zuko.

"No problem honey." Ursa opened the door more for Katara and Toph to come in. "You all have fun."

Aang kissed his girlfriend, "Hey Kat, how did you know we were here?"

"Uh…we kind of didn't," Katara smiled a little awkwardly, "But I'm glad you're here. I haven't gotten enough of my boyfriend today."

"Would you two stop? That's just really gross," Toph complained. "Hey Zuko, can I sit down somewhere?"

"Uh yeah," He took her hand and led her to his bed. Zuko was about to let go, but Toph held onto his hand. He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her waist.

Aang gave Katara another kiss, "Hey Zuko, can we get a soda?"

"Go ahead." Zuko said. He knew that they were going to go into either his bathroom or the spare bedroom to make out…or something else he didn't want to think about. As soon as they left, he looked down to Toph, who clung onto his arm. "I guess you missed me?"

She smiled, "Yeah…you should be happy since I usually don't admit to things like that."

Zuko lifted her chin up and kissed her, "I am happy."

Toph reached into her pocket and pulled out her black fold up cane, "Look what Sweetness got me, stupid right?"

"Not really," He took it and looked at it, "At least when you're walking by yourself, I can relax knowing you won't be walking totally blind."

"I wouldn't if you were with me all the time…like a boyfriend…"

"So you want me to be your boyfriend?" Zuko asked her. "Or just like a boyfriend?"

Toph shrugged, "Maybe boyfriend…"

"The great Toph Bei Fong wants me to be her boyfriend." She punched him in the shoulder, making him laugh, "You don't think it will be a little too soon that we would be getting together?"

"It's been two weeks Zuko…I think it's time to officially be your girlfriend," Toph told him. "Unless…you don't want to be my boyfriend."

Zuko smiled, "Of course I want to be your boyfriend Toph."

"Then it's settled."

"When did you get so tough?"

Toph kissed him, "I learned from my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>The couple came back into the room, Katara straightening her blouse and Aang pulling at his collar, letting his body heat drop. They both walked into to a small make out session between the two and cleared their throats. Zuko looked over to them, "Yes?"<p>

"You two seem to be getting a little comfortable with each other," Katara mused, "Enjoying each other's company?"

"You two were just doing it and I can't kiss him?" Toph asked, making both Aang and Katara's faces go red. "You should be happy we're just kissing."

Aang rubbed his neck, "Well, let's just forget about that…we should go to your Uncle's tea shop. I think I could really go for some Earl Grey Tea or maybe one of those scones he makes…I've worked up an appetite." Katara blushed even harder and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "What about you?"

"You just want to go because we get drinks for free don't you?" Both of them nodded their heads in excitement. He sighed, "Fine, we'll be down in a little bit."

"You two aren't going to…" Aang trailed off.

"Just leave so he can take my bra off, it's starting to get itchy." He and Katara shot out of the room in an instant. Zuko and Toph chuckled as they both sat up, "You know, this bra is actually kind of itchy…"

Zuko got off the bed and collected his wallet and his other essential things he needed before he left his house. "I'm so glad I'm a guy, we don't have to wear bras."

She lightly cupped her breasts, "Yeah, these things get annoying, sometimes I wish they were a little bigger though."

"They're perfect the way they are, come on." Zuko picked her up off the bed, making her yelp. He put her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room, kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Put me down!" She shouted, her tiny fists hitting into his back. He put her down after he went down the stairs. Toph hit him in the shoulder, "You jerk."

He smirked, "If you really didn't want me to do that, you would have hit me harder." Zuko opened the door, "Ladies first," He said, Katara and Toph started to go for the door before he stopped them, "I meant Aang." His brow furrowed as the girls started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Toph swirled her tea around in her cup, letting her mind wander. Zuko and the others were talking to Zuko's Uncle. It wasn't that she didn't like Zuko's Uncle, but their conversation was just boring. She did enjoy Zuko's arm around her, but everything else was 'eh'. They were talking about how school was going and of course Sweetness was talking about some special school program she was in. Though she had to admit the tea was better than the usual stuff she use to have when she lived with her parents. Zuko's arm went a little tighter around her, making her come out of her own little world. "Hmmm?"<p>

"Uncle asked how you were doing at school." Zuko repeated.

"Oh…it's going good I guess. I think I may need to move up in the classroom, I can't really see the front of the class sometimes." The group laughed at her joke. "But other than that, everything is usual for a blind girl. I'm just glad that I have someone to help me around."

Iroh looked at Zuko, "I'm guessing that's you Nephew?"

"Yep, Aang helps her while I'm in my English class and then I am with her the rest of the day until I drop her off at Katara's…sometimes I stay when I don't really want to come back home." Zuko explained to him.

The older man nodded and took a sip of his tea, "I'm glad you have finally found someone that makes you happy Nephew." The door opened and he stood up, "Sorry, but I have to get back to work." Iroh walked back behind the counter, "Hello Madam, what can I make for you today?"

"May I get some of your special tea today?" Toph's sightless eyes went wide and hid her face behind Zuko.

He gave her a weird look, "Toph, what are you doing?"

"Shh!" Toph hissed from her hiding place, "Just act normal, and don't look at me." All three of her friends looked at each other and then looked off into different directions. Katara stared down at the table, Aang looked to his left at Katara and Zuko up at the ceiling.

It was silent as Iroh got the woman her tea, "How long are we supposed to stay like this?" Katara whispered.

"I don't know…but I just noticed that you have a little black fuzzy thing on your cheek," Aang brushed it off her face.

"Thank you Aangy," She kissed him, making Zuko rolled his eyes as he stopped looking at the ceiling.

"Toph, what's going on?" Zuko asked, lowering his voice. Aang silently got Zuko's attention and nodded towards the woman at the counter. They both turned towards the woman as Iroh handed her a cup of hot tea and put the plastic cover over the cup.

He punched in the price, "That will be $4.50 for the beautiful lady."

She smiled and handed the money to Iroh, "Thank you Mr. Agni. Um, by the way, would it be okay to hang up a couple missing person's posters? My daughter recently has gone missing." Both Aang and Zuko caught on.

"Oh of course. I hope you find her soon." Iroh consoled her. She gave him another smile before putting a couple posters onto the barely covered pin up board on the wall. Grabbing her tea, she gave Iroh one last good bye before she left the tea shop. Zuko got up, leaving Toph back in the booth and grabbed one of posters.

Zuko looked at the poster, then back to Toph. "That was your mother wasn't it?" She nodded. He sighed as he looked back at the poster: **Missing: Toph Poppy Bei Fong. Last Seen: Early October. Height: 5ft, Weight: 90lbs, May also go by: 'Blind Bandit'. If seen, please call number below and will be given reward.**

**This took a little bit longer then planned, I redid the part where Zuko and Toph were in his room talking about getting together. First it was going to be where Zuko wanted to have more time, Toph gets mad, runs out and falls down the stairs, then it changed to him just breaking her heart on accident...but I settled on this. I know you're thinking that they're going to fast...but eh, who _really_ wants to read like 10 more chapters until they finally get together and then the story is over?**

**-SubDelBub**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter. I would like to say, there is a reason this story is M because I'm going to make Zuko and Toph have sex...I don't care if they don't want to...they're going to whether they like it or not...but they will. I just don't want to say, 'oh, you've been together two weeks? You're fucking right now!' ya know?**

She sat silently as Aang and Zuko looked at the missing person's poster. Neither of them had really said a thing since they had discovered it and she didn't know what to expect. "So…" Aang finally broke the silence, "You're really 5 ft tall?" Katara nudged her boyfriend. "What? I thought she would be like 5'2 or something."

"Well what are we going to do now? Toph's parents are looking for her and if she's found at Katara's house, then she could get in trouble if they press charges."

Katara's eyes widened, "Why am I getting in trouble? I gave her a home!"

"Yes, but you have a minor in your house Miss Aqua," Iroh said as he rejoined the group, "If they wanted to, they could press charges."

She groaned and hit her head against the table, "Ow…" She mumbled. Aang softly patted his girlfriend's back, "This is just like the time at 7-11 all over again."

"What do you think we should do Zuko?" Aang asked.

He took a deep breath, mulling over the many plans in his mind, "Do what is best…ignore the posters."

"Nephew, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Uncle, if we return Toph back to her parents, we'll never see her again." Zuko argued.

"You don't know that Nephew," Iroh said.

Aang came up with an idea, "How about we just wait a couple days to come up with a good plan. If by the end of the couple days we don't have any plan, we bring her back home, hopefully everything goes off without a hitch."

"I second that plan," Toph finally said. "What do you think Zuko?"

"Whatever it takes to make sure you're okay," His tightened around her.

* * *

><p>The group had set up what Sokka liked to call 'Headquarters' in his and Katara's living room. He sat at the coffee table, tapping his pencil against the table while Katara looked through the several notes they had already made. Aang hung upside down off the couch, his head of Katara's shoulder. Zuko and Toph were on the recliner, he gently stroked her raven hair as she slept on his chest. "I got it!" Sokka exclaimed, making everyone jump a little. "Wait, do you think we would be able to get a master hacker to create a new identity for Toph?"<p>

"Sokka, we're teenagers that live in the real world, I don't think we even have the resources for that," Katara went back to the notes, "It has to be something that could actually work out for us."

"What if we bronze Toph's skin and dye her hair? At least no one would be able to recognize her," Sokka suggested.

"We want to take attention away from her," Aang said, "Not try to get her recruited to be a cast member on the Real World or Ember Island Shore."

Sokka shrugged, "I think she would fit in."

"Yeah, everyone wants to get wasted with the blind girl," Toph yawned, "I can't tell you how many offers I've received." Sokka rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled. "Have you guys got anything good that _hasn't_ come out of Sokka's mouth?"

Katara frowned as she straightened the papers out against the top of the table, "Nothing to good. The only thing we've been able to come up with is just keep hiding you here. Aang suggested that maybe we could pass you off as either his sister or Zuko's sister, but then people might freak out when you two kiss."

"Wait, Zuko and I look alike?" Toph asked.

"Well, kind of. If we tried, we could probably make you look like his sister. You both have black hair and pale skin." Katara pondered the idea.

"Because I really know what pale skin and black are," Toph mumbled as she laid her head back on Zuko's chest. "It's looking more and more like I'm going to have to go back to my parents."

Sokka yawned, rubbing his tired eyes, "We're trying our best Toph, there is nothing here that isn't illegal, won't put you in harm and lets Katara keep her hair."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean keep my hair Sokka?"

"Oh, I just came up with a plan that you would shave off all your hair and we would make a wig and put it on Toph." Sokka told her.

"That doesn't look suspicious at all," Aang chuckled sarcastically, "A short white girl with long brown hair with black eye brows, no one will be able to tell at all." Katara lightly giggled at her boyfriend and he kissed her cheek.

Zuko checked his watch and sighed, "It's one already. Maybe we should take a break for the night and continue tomorrow, maybe something will come to mind in the morning."

Katara nodded and got up, stretching her arms, "You're right, night everyone." She grabbed Aang's hand and they quickly went up the stairs before Sokka noticed.

"You saw didn't you?" Zuko asked. Sokka nodded as he got up. "I guess you've gotten use to it by now?"

He shook his head, "No way man." Sokka went into the kitchen as Zuko picked up his girlfriend bridal style. The tanned teen came out with a glass of water, "Night guys." He quickly climbed the staircase with Zuko behind him. Zuko found her room when he heard a quiet scream.

"Sokka! What the hell!" Zuko heard Katara yell at her brother as he quickly left her room and locked himself in his own room. She huffed in anger as she nearly slammed her door. He knew the siblings were immature when it came to messing with each other, but he never knew they were _this _immature. Zuko put her in bed, tucking her in to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Toph."

He was about to leave when she grabbed his wrist, "Don't go."

"You want me to stay here with you tonight?" She nodded. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know if that's such a good idea Toph."

"Please?" He could have sworn her blind eyes looked right at him.

Zuko thought it over for a minute before shutting her door and turned off the light. He stripped down to his underwear and got into the cold bed with her. She pulled him closer and her face went completely red as she felt the well built muscles of his hot body. "What's wrong?"

She bit her bottom lip, "You're not wearing anything."

"I'm wearing underwear, would you like me to put more clothes back on?" He asked.

Toph shook her head, "No…its fine. But I feel a little over dressed." She pulled her shirt off and wiggled out of her jeans, pushing the clothes out of the bed. He tried to keep himself contained in his underwear as she moved closer, "Zuko." Zuko answered by moving his arm to the small of her back, bring him closer to her. "I think I have to go back to my parents tomorrow." She heard him sigh, "You know it's the right thing to do Zuko."

"What if I never see you again?"

Her face got closer to his, "Then I guess we should make love tonight then." His eyes went wide and his grip tightened. She smiled, "I so just got you."

"That's not funny," He growled.

"I thought it was," Toph kissed him. "Will you take me to my parent's house tomorrow? I would go alone, but I have no idea where Katara's house is from my parent's house."

"I'll think about it," Zuko yawned, "Good night Toph." She rested her head on his chest as he held her tight, hoping that this wouldn't be the last night he had with her.

* * *

><p>His eyes scanned over the property as he led her up the long drive way. He thought it would just be a regular house, but it was <em>huge<em>. It was a 3 story estate that didn't look like it belonged in the neighbor hood, let alone this era. The estate looked like it was from ancient china. "I can't believe you call this home," Zuko muttered as they reached the nice luxury car parked in front of the giant red door.

"I don't call this home, this is more like a prison." She answered as they walked up the step and Zuko knocked, waiting for her parents to answer.

The giant door opened and a maid answered, surprising Zuko, "How may I- Lady Toph, you're back." The busty maid hugged the blind girl with all her strength. "Your parents have been so worried about you." Zuko couldn't believe it, Toph's maid was…

"Yeah Jin, you can let go of me now," Toph choked out, Jin still hadn't realized that Zuko was standing there. She finally let Toph go and she straightened her clothes.

"Where have you been for the last three weeks Toph?" She questioned.

She rolled her blind eyes, "Really? I'm going to get enough of this from my parents, relax. I was with my new friend, Zuko." Jin turned to Zuko and her face dropped. Getting past seeing his ex-girlfriend again made him want to make fun of the maid outfit that she now wore. Jin wore a straight black French maid's outfit with a feather duster tied against her by her white belt. He knew something was already up.

"Zuko? What are you doing hanging around Lady Toph?" Jin spat, pulling the blind girl behind her.

"How do you know him?" Toph questioned.

"She's my ex-girlfriend Toph." Zuko answered for Jin, "She dumped me about 5 months ago. It's good to see you too Jin."

Toph pushed past Jin, "Come on in Zuko." The exes shared a look as Zuko went past her and put his hand on Toph's shoulder, helping guide her through the hallway. Jin shut the door and caught up with the couple, "Where are my parents Jin?"

"Your father is in his study Lady Toph, your mother has gone out." Jin told her.

"The study is down this hall and to the left," Toph said to her boyfriend and he helped lead her to the study. In the room was a fire place and almost every inch of wall was covered with books, except the painting of the family, her parents standing side to side with Toph sitting front of them. Her father sat behind his desk, going through some papers. "Father."

The man looked up and froze, "T-Toph?" He almost jumped out of his seat and rushed over to his daughter, picking her up as he hugged her. "I was so worried about you dear, where were you?"

"Are you really asking a blind girl this?" Toph muttered, "I was at a friend's house."

He set her down, "No you weren't, we checked Kyra's and Tianna's house, you weren't there."

"No Dad, my real friend's house, Katara. I was at the local tea shop when Mother came in and put up posters saying that I was missing, so I decided that I would come back," Toph told him.

"Thank God you did. Jin, please show Toph to her room and I'll call the Private school in the morning. I'll get this young man the reward."

"No! I'm not going to a private school! You can't make me!" Toph yelled as Jin dragged her out of the room. Zuko narrowed his eyes at the situation, the man didn't even seem to care, he had his daughter just dragged out of the room.

Her father came back with a neatly wrapped stack of money, "Here you go, $1000, in twenties. Don't spend it all at one place." He returned to his desk and continued his work. Zuko bit his tongue, knowing he was about to go off on him, but he had to figure out a plan to get Toph back to public school. He looked up, "Oh, you can go now."

It finally snapped. Zuko slowly walked over to the door to the study and shut it. He walked back over to the desk and sat down in front of his desk. "Mr. Bei Fong, you and I need to have a talk."

"What do you think gives you the right to talk to me in such a way?" He asked, leaning over his table.

"I know that you're fucking my ex-girlfriend." Zuko stated, "Jin." Mr. Bei Fong's face dropped. "Why else would you be putting her in a French maid's outfit? The thing I can't get off my mind is how you could cheat on your wife…with your daughter's only '_friend_' in this house, no matter how much of a dirty slut she is."

He sat back in his chair, "You have no proof that I cheated on my wife."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that I could call the cops right now and ask them to search the trash because I know that Jin doesn't use the pill," He countered. Zuko pulled out his phone, "I wonder how fast the cops will show up knowing that the great Bei Fong family needs police assistance."

The older man tapped his fingers on his chair's arm, "What do you want?"

"Toph will still go to public school, continue to live with Katara. Whenever you feel like pulling her out to parade around at social events, you can act like you're the perfect family, but then Toph returns with us. You will continue paying for her needs by giving money to the Aqua family. When you want to see her, I must be with her and we will both come over here. But if you do anything, like try to take your daughter back or call the cops on me or the Aqua family, I'll make sure as they are taking me into custody to tell them about the underage maid you're screwing and you'll go to jail and your fortune will be gone." He stood up from the desk, "Do we have a deal?"

He stroked his chin as they both shared a heated look, he stood up and shook his hand, "Deal. But if you hurt my daughter…"

"I can't hurt her anymore than you've hurt her," Zuko said. "I've saved your daughter before and I won't hesitate to do it again."

Mr. Bei Fong walked over to his safe and took out more money, putting it in a small sack, "This is the first payment for the family." He tossed it over to Zuko. "If you weren't blackmailing me, I would say you would be perfect for my daughter."

"If you weren't banging my ex-girlfriend and treating your daughter like crap, I would say you were a great man." Zuko left the study and went do the giant staircase. Jin was going down the steps and her demeanor changed.

"Zuko, you need to leave," She told him, standing in his way.

"Get the fuck out of my way," He growled, taking her by surprise. Zuko pushed past her and climbed up the stairs, hearing the faint yelling of his girlfriend coming from the next floor. He made his way through the hallways with Jin's high heels clicking against the ground.

She huffed, "You're trying to have sex with Lady Toph aren't you? You've really sunk so low Zuko, because no one will be able to love you because of that nasty scar." Zuko stopped in his place, he balled up his fist. The old pain returned to his heart, the look of disgust on her face once he was shirtless, the nasty things she had said about him behind his back, the stares he received.

Zuko swallowed the anger and continued down the hallway to the pounding on the door. "…AND YOU'VE ALWAYS KEPT ME IN HERE LIKE A PORCLEAN DOLL! JUST BECAUSE I'M BLIND DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!" He heard her screams clearly now. Zuko tried to open the door, but it was locked and he needed a key.

Jin held out the key, tauntingly, "You need one of these."

"No I don't, Toph back up." Zuko told her as he backed away from the door.

"Zuko?" He charged the door and crashed into it, the wood cracking. Toph backed away, knowing what he was doing. Zuko backed up again, much to the protests of the maid. He charged again and busted through the door. She reached out for him and he grabbed her hand, she instantly pulled herself to him and held on to him as if her life depended on it, "Zuko, thank God it's you."

Zuko grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, we're getting out of here." They went back towards the door where Jin stood in their path.

"You're not leaving with Lady Toph." Jin stated.

"Jin, get the hell out of our way," She surprised Zuko when she shoved his ex out of the way. The maid clenched her fist and took a swing at Toph, which again, surprised that Toph moved out of the way and sent another punch into Jin's stomach, making her buckle to her knees. "Now what bitch!" Toph celebrated as Zuko carried her away. "You just got dropped by a blind girl!"

* * *

><p>Katara laid the last bill on the table, "That's $2000 dollars. <em>2000<em> dollars Zuko…"

He nodded, "Now your parents can support you all and then some."

"Maybe I can actually get some money to take Ty Lee out…" Sokka thought out loud.

Zuko pulled out $100 of the money he got originally, "Here, you're not taking the money your parents need." Sokka smiled widely as he left the room.

"I do have to ask, how did you know that Toph's Dad and your ex-girlfriend were having sex." Katara questioned.

He smiled as he leaned back, putting his arm around Toph's shoulders, "It was a lucky guess. She was wearing a French maid's outfit and it didn't seem right. So I took a leap of faith."

"Wow…you have some balls man," Aang chuckled. "I probably would have lost it if I ever tried something with that with Katara's Father."

"Yeah, you almost passed out when he found out we were having sex," Katara reminded him. He rolled his eyes as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, not to make him angry with bringing it up. "I just realized something, Toph, you said that you fought Jin? How did you do that when you're blind?"

"You wouldn't believe if I told you Sweetness," Toph said.

Zuko spoke up, "You know, I was wondering that too. Can you actually see Toph?"

She sighed, "I was able to fight her because…I could heard her movements."

Aang squinted his eyes, "You _heard_ her movements?"

Toph nodded, "With me not being able to see, my other senses are elevated. I could hear the sound of her fist cutting through the air."

"Wow, that's amazing." Aang uttered.

"So Zuko, what are you going to do with the money that he gave you?" Katara asked, changing the subject.

Zuko smiled as he looked at Toph, "I think it's time to get Toph some new clothes."

* * *

><p>"You paid around a thousand dollars on this girl?" Jun asked as she chewed loudly on her gum. Zuko nodded. "And how long have you two been together?"<p>

"About 2 and a half weeks."

She laughed, "Man, not even a month, she must be giving it up whenever you want." Toph's eyes narrowed from behind the dressing room door as she put on her new shirt.

Zuko shook his head, "It's not like that. I really care for her and want to do that when she's ready. Plus, it's her father's money and I thought it would only be right to spend it on her."

"What have you gotten her?"

"Um, mostly clothes and underwear. We got her some new shoes, a new iPod, new headphones, a phone and some music. Then with the rest of the money, we're all going out tonight on a triple date." Zuko told her.

She nodded as she popped her gum, "I wish I had a boyfriend like you, my boyfriend won't even shell out a couple dollars to get me something to eat."

"Isn't this the same guy that cheated on you?" Jun nodded. "Then I would let him go, if he is willingly to cheat on you, then fuck him…"

"I did."

He chuckled, "You know what I mean. There is a better guy out there for you."

"I'm done." Toph said, stopping their conversation. She fumbled with the lock, until she finally got it and stepped out. Zuko was amazed at how she looked. She had on a tight black tank top with her favorite band's logo in the middle that had a faded design. Toph had baggy black jeans with a chain that hung from the pocket up one of the belt loops. On her hands were black and green fingerless cotton gloves and a fire emblem hung from her neck, rested above her breasts.

Zuko smiled, "Is that how you want to dress?"

"Is there anymore rebel type of things I could do?" Toph asked.

"Yeah, we could go get you a tattoo and some piercings," Zuko joked.

She grinned, "Would you really?"

"Not in your life."

Jun popped her gum again, "So is this going to be cash or card?"

He handed her a couple twenties, "Cash and keep the change." Zuko grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they left leaving Jun to smile as she counted the money.

**-SubDelBub**


	4. Chapter 4

"You know, this movie is pretty good," Toph said as she grabbed another piece of Popcorn.

"See I told-" Sokka stopped midsentence realizing his mistake, causing everyone else to laugh. The night had been wonderful for the group, they went to dinner and spent most of their night there, talking and having fun, then going back to Katara's house for a couple movies. Surprisingly enough, the group still had a lot of money left from the money they got from Toph's Dad. Zuko told her that he would get her a bank account that they could use when she wanted to get something and put the rest of the money inside. "I miss the nice Toph."

Ty Lee leaned over to her boyfriend, "She use to be nice?"

"Okay, looks like it's time to call it a night," Katara stood up and stretched.

Zuko gave her a weird look, "Katara, it's only 8…it's still light out."

"We need to get up early." She pulled Aang up, dragging him to her room, the two couples understanding what she meant, then cringed at the thought.

Zuko was next to get up, "I'm getting out of here. Your parents are gone for the weekend and I know that Katara is going to take full advantage of that."

"I'm going too," Sokka grabbed his girlfriend. "I don't need to hear my little sister moaning my friend's name."

"Can I go with you?" Toph asked Zuko.

He picked her up, much to her disapproval, "Of course." She lightly beat his back as he carried her out of the house. They couples said their brief goodbyes and went different ways.

"You know, you can put me down or I'll start screaming rape." Toph told him.

"You wouldn't dare." Zuko challenged. He heard Toph take a big intake of breath and instantly put her down. "I can't believe you would actually say that I'm going to rape you."

She shrugged, "I don't like being carried." Toph grabbed his hand, which he gladly accepted and intertwined their fingers. She rested her head against his arm, enjoying his warmth. "Zuko, thank you for today. You could have just spent that money on whatever you wanted and not gave a second thought about it, but you spent it on me."

"That money was for you Toph and it would have been wrong to spend it on anything else," He explained to her. "Plus, it makes you happy and I like seeing a smile on your face." She gripped his hand tighter.

"You're lucky that I find you so sweet or else I would punch you," Toph mumbled.

Zuko smiled, "You're one in a million Toph." He placed a kiss on the top of her head as they continued towards his house. Toph hated how Zuko made her feel, her body got hot, her heart fluttered, and she wanted him closer. It was like he made her feel hopeless, but a good kind, like she was…Toph stopped thinking about it, she knew it was _way_ too early to be thinking about that. But what other guy would think of her in this way or even see her as her? Not every guy was like Zuko, he knew her pain and did everything to try to make it easier on her. He was wrong, she wasn't one in a million, _he _was one in a million. "Are you okay?" He asked, she nodded. "It's just that you've never gone this long without talking."

"It's okay, I'm just thinking. Are we here?" She asked.

"Yeah," He opened the front door and the scent of food filled her nose, making her mouth salivate a little. Zuko laughed when he heard her stomach growl. "Really? I thought you had enough at the restaurant."

"What can I tell you? I'm a bottomless pit, would it be okay…?"

Zuko kissed her, "Of course. Come on." He lead her to the kitchen, but had to go through the dining room first where his family was. His father was at the head of the table, his mother to side, Azula across for her and Mai. Stunned wasn't the word that Zuko would use to describe the situation he now found himself in. He hadn't seen Mai in the longest time and now wasn't the best time.

"Zuko…" Mai said in her usual monotone voice, one thing he really didn't miss about her.

"Uh hey Mai."

Ozai's brow furrowed, "Zuko, who is this girl?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, this is Toph, my girlfriend." He saw Azula roll her eyes as Mai gripped her fork a little tighter. It was dead quiet and Zuko just pulled Toph into the kitchen, not wanting to be a victim of his families glare. He grabbed a bowl and put a big spoonful of rice into the bowl before putting a big scoop of teriyaki chicken on top of it. Zuko grabbed a fork, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Zuko, what's going on? Why was that so awkward?" She questioned. "…and yes, can I get a soda?"

He sighed and grabbed a soda, "Mai is my…well…_ex-lover_. We didn't end on good terms and I haven't seen her since, but it looks like Azula is hanging out with her again." She was silent as she leaned against the counter, her arms across her chest. "Don't worry Toph, there is nothing between me and Mai anymore, you're the only girl for me now. Let's not let my ex ruin our good night." It took a little bit, but she finally gave up and grabbed her bowl from him. They quickly moved past his family and Mai's gaze again, going up to his room.

* * *

><p>Toph sat in between Zuko's legs, her back against his chest, as she ate her food and he watched TV. Her mind was on the situation that just happened. It's not like she could be mad at Zuko, there was nothing to be mad about. But to have Zuko's ex-lover downstairs, didn't really settle well with her. The only thing she knew about the girl was her voice, it was very dull and lack of emotion. She wondered if that was because of her past with Zuko or if she was just a naturally boring girl. Did she had a bigger bust than her? Or was she more prettier than her? What exactly did Zuko see in this girl? "I use to be able to relate to her." His sudden confession answer her question. "Before, when Azula burned me, I hated the world. Why when I did nothing, did I get burned and scarred? It made no sense, but Mai's dark look on the world related with me. We never were a official couple, just two people that hated the world together. It ruined my friendships with others, like with Aang and Katara. I had no connection that I had with Aang or Katara…or you. When we had sex, I thought we would finally gain a connection…but it was meaningless. I realized that I didn't hate the world, I let a little incident that my sister put me in take over my whole life. I broke it off with Mai and haven't seen her since, until tonight." Toph felt his steady heartbeat, knowing he wasn't lying. "To my knowledge, she hasn't forgiven since."<p>

"What is it about me that is better than her?" She asked.

"What isn't better?" Zuko replied, "Mai is Mai, that's it, she's an open book. But you, you have so many sides to you. When we're together, I see the Toph that no one else gets to see, the one whose heart beats faster whenever we touch. When we're with everyone else, you can be tough Toph or violent Toph. Also I can hold you because you're so small." His hands went to the underside of her thighs, cradling her. He kissed her neck making her giggle as she tried to get out of his grasp. If there was one thing that Toph liked about Zuko, was that even though she could feel the dark inside of him sometimes, he can be a completely different person, one that warmed her heart. There was a knock at the door that silenced both of them. "Who is it?"

"It's me." He recognized his Mother's voice.

"Come in." Zuko let her legs down as his mother entered the room.

She gave him a small smile, "Zuko, can I talk to you for a second?" He got out from behind Toph and followed her out of the room. Once he shut the door, he saw his Mother's face grow sad. "Honey…you know I love you right?"

"Of course Mom, what's going on?" He asked, hoping it was nothing _too_ serious. Ever since his father left, Zuko had been there for his Mother…but he couldn't read the distress on her face now.

"There is a reason why your friend Mai is here tonight…"

His eyes widened, "Mom…no…"

She sighed, "I know honey, I'm sorry. It's for your father business…he works with Mai's Uncle and she has been doing nothing for the past year. Your father offered for you two to possibly rekindle what was between you."

"Mom…you know that I would do anything for you, but I'm _**not**_ getting back together with Mai. I'm with Toph." Zuko told her.

"At least let her hang out with your little group," Ursa offered, "It would mean a lot to your father if you could hang out with her."

Zuko didn't want anything to do with the monotone voiced girl, but he knew that it was important to his Mother. "I'll think about it. No promises Mom."

"Thank you honey," She gave him a hug and he went back into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Toph 'looked' at him, "What was that about?"

He didn't want to exactly tell Toph right after their talk that his Mother wants him to date Mai instead of her. Zuko, without a doubt in his mind, would pick Toph over Mai any day of the week, but it wasn't exactly reassuring to his girlfriend about him not liking Mai to tell her what his Mother requested. "Nothing, don't worry about it." He climbed back onto the bed and moved her empty bowl to the table. Toph laid back on his bed and he laid to the side of her, pressing his lips against hers. Her clothed hands went to his face as he deepened the kiss. The flames of passion burned her lips, not getting enough of Zuko. To her surprise, her hands moved by themselves down his chest and to the hem of his shirt, he didn't seem to notice. Toph grew bold and went under his shirt, feeling his well build and flat stomach. Her finger tips tingled with excitement, pushing the physical part of the relationship further. He gasped against her lips as they continued to travel up his shirt, until she felt it. Zuko stopped kissing her as she ran her fingers over the scarred tissue. Without warning, she pushed his shirt off him, he went along with it, waiting for a answer out of his girlfriend. Both of her hands roamed over his newly nude flesh. She started with his shoulders, then to his pectorals, around his scar to his stomach and finally back up to his scar.

"This is it? The scar?"

"Yeah…"

She smiled, "You little baby, it's nothing." Zuko smiled also and kissed her. "I thought it was going to be like a majority of your chest, I'm pretty sure this is much better than being blind. You're perfect Zuko."

"The only time I'm perfect is when I'm with you." He kissed her neck, Toph gasped, squeezing her thighs together as all the blood starting rushing to her heat. She 'stared' at him through half lidded misty green eyes. "Toph, you are so beautiful."

"I am?"

Zuko caressed her cheek, "I've told you that you're pretty so many times, but you never believe me."

"Could it be because I'm blind?" She playfully suggested.

"No, you would still be as stubborn." Toph hit him.

"Good job dick, you ruined the mood."

He leaned in, his lips barely a millimeter from each other, "How about I bring it back?"

* * *

><p>"It would be simple," Azula pointed out, painting her nails.<p>

Mai rolled her eyes and flipped through her magazine, "I'm not killing your brother's new girlfriend."

"She wouldn't see it coming," She snickered. Azula's thoughts lately were plagued by the blind girl. Not everyone could be able to do what she did to her and get away with it. She was just lucky her brother was there to stop her or she would have had another reason on why her eyes were useless. Azula needed to find a way to take care of her…_little _problem and hiring Mai to help her would do her good. She knew that she had been taught in the ways of knives and training only a old assassin would get. Mai could take out the nuisance before she could even blink. "You could get your Uncle off your back easily, kill the girl and get together with my brother."

"I don't even like Zuko," Mai replied, "My Uncle is going to have to deal with it."

Azula blew on the wet nail, "I still like we should kill her."

"I was trained for my protection Azula, not to kill every person that crosses you." She lazily wet the tip of her finger with her tongue, using it to turn the page. "Why not get Ty Lee to do something for you? When we use to hang out, you were always using her." Azula didn't like to be reminded of the groups falling out. Mai had left the group before because of Zuko and when they broke up, she didn't hang out with anyone. Ty Lee stopped hanging out her, or what Sokka called it 'got out from under the Princess's thumb', after Azula told her that she should break up with Sokka. But because of Ozai's job needs, Mai and Azula started to hang out again.

"I don't want to talk to _that girl_." Azula spat.

"Well I'm not going to help you take another life Azula," She closed her magazine and stood up. "I'll see you later." She watched as her friend left the room, leaving Azula with her thoughts. If Mai wouldn't take care of her little problem, she would be more then glad to come up with a plan on her own. Azula went over to her desk and ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and started writing her plans.

* * *

><p>She pounded on the door again and rang the door bell a couple more times. Checking her watch again, she sighed, Katara wasn't answering the door. She pulled her rolling suitcase up on the stoop and slammed her fist against the door again. The door opened and Katara covered her eyes from the shining sun. A bed sheet was wrapped around her naked body and tied at the top. Katara rustled her bed head hair, "Suki? Why are you pounding on my door?"<p>

"Do you know what today is?" Suki asked a little dumbfounded, Katara shook her head, "It's Saturday…you know, the day we were going to try on dresses for Homecoming?" She held up the rolling suitcase.

The brunette groaned, "Oh yeah, come in." Suki huffed in anger and blew past her friend, this usually happened when Katara and Aang got together. She set her suitcase on the couch and unzipped it, releasing multiple dresses, all of different colors. Katara came into the room, "You want something to drink or something?"

"Sure, also send my little brother down here, I'm going to kick his ass." Suki said.

"No need," Aang came into the room, all he had on was his pants and his glasses, "Hey Sook."

"Stop calling me that," She nearly snarled.

Katara looked at her boyfriend, "What does that mean?"

"Take the '_e_' sound out of my name," Suki explained to her. She turned back to her brother, "What did I tell you about sleeping with her before her and I had plans? She always gets so scatterbrained after you two do it."

"Maybe you should get laid," Aang countered, sitting down on one of the couches. "It would make you less angry."

She reached over to punch him, missing by inches, "What would make me less angry would be my little brother not having sex with my best friend." Katara came back into the room with a drink for Suki. She took a quick sip and took out a couple dresses, "Okay, so our Mom hand made these ones so they are very special."

"And that's my cue to leave." Aang got up, "I'm going to head over to Zuko's. Make sure you find a dress for Toph."

"Yeah, yeah," Suki just waved him off.

Aang gave Katara a small kiss, "Have fun Kat." He gave Suki a kiss on the cheek, "See ya sis."

"Get out of here before I bash your head in Aang." He quickly went upstairs and got dressed, then rushed out of the house.

Katara smiled at Suki, "Your brother is so sweet."

"Sometimes I wish he wasn't my brother…"

* * *

><p>Zuko stirred, the sun right in his eyes. He tried to roll over, but felt the smaller girl on his chest. Zuko rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran his hands down his face. After their make out session last night, they just laid in bed, he watched TV as she listened to her music until they both fell asleep. He looked down at her, he remembered that she wore his shorts and t-shirt since she didn't have anything else to wear. But a noise alerted him, he looked to his computer, Aang was casually site surfing. "Aang?" He croaked, not loud enough for Toph to wake up.<p>

He turned towards his friend with a smile, "Hey man, Good morning."

Carefully, he rolled Toph over, she pulled the blankets closer to her and nuzzled her head into the pillow. Zuko got off the bed and pulled a shirt on, "What the hell are you doing here? How long have you even been here?"

"Long enough to run a scan on your computer to clean it up, it was as slow as Sokka after that time we went to the all you can eat buffet. Now I can actually use 'Steam'." Aang said. "So…did you two do it last night?"

He hid his friend over the side of his head, "Shut it. No, we didn't do it last night, but I did find something else out last night." Unknown to both of them Toph woke up and heard them talking.

"What's that?"

"My Dad brought Mai over here last night," Zuko told him, "Apparently because he is working with her Uncle, he wants me to go out with Mai instead of Toph."

"Mai? The one you slept with?"

He gave him a brief look of disbelief, "No Aang, the millions of other Mai's in the world, yes that Mai. My Mom told me about it last night."

"Are you going to?" Toph felt her heart go weak when Zuko didn't answer him quickly.

"Did you really just ask that?" She felt hope again, "No, I'm _never_ dating Mai again, even if I was tortured I would never do it again. I'm with Toph now. I might even…" Toph and Aang waited to hear what Zuko would say next.

"_Love her_?" Aang finished.

He sighed, "Well, _falling_ in love, but yeah."

"I don't blame you," Aang shrugged, "Toph is pretty cute."

"It's not all about looks Aang," Zuko leaned against his computer table, "It's…well, I guess it's what you and Katara feel. Whenever I'm with her…I feel complete, like she is the piece of me that I have been missing. You know?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I know that you sound _really _girly." Zuko punched him in the shoulder, "Ow, you know I'm kidding. That's how I felt when I was going out with Katara for the first couple weeks. Just don't tell Toph about how you feel, trust me, you don't want to scare her off by telling that you love her."

'_Shut it Twinkle Toes, I have no problem with knowing Zuko loves me_,' She thought to herself. Deciding to make her presence known, she yawned and rolled over. "Zuko?" She innocently spoke. He went over to her side of the bed.

"Hey, Good morning," He kissed her, "Sorry if we woke you, Aang decided to come over."

He turned off the computer's screen, "Well that's because Katara and Suki are getting dresses together for Homecoming." Zuko shot him a look and Aang instantly covered his mouth, but it was too late.

"Homecoming? Homecoming is coming up?" She asked.

Zuko sighed and sat on the bed next to her, "We were going to keep it a secret. We all were going to surprise you, but looks like the cat is out of the bag." Aang gave him a nervous smile. "They're going to get you a dress too and we were all going in two weeks."

"Well…if I'm going to homecoming, I think someone needs to ask me," Toph put on a sly smile.

Zuko took her hand, "Toph do you want to go to Homecoming with me?"

"I don't know….I have SO many guys lining up," He picked her up off the bed, making her squeal, "Okay, okay! Fine."

He dropped her on the bed, she landed with a laugh, "Now, how about we go out and get some breakfast?"

"I would, but-"

"Aang, I'm paying," He interrupted his friend.

"Oh, I think I can squeeze it into my schedule." He rolled his eyes and pulled him out of the room to let Toph change.

**-SDB**


	5. Chapter 5

**you all know how it seems like this story doesn't really have a plot? Well, guess what? Shit is about to go down. Also, I would like to thank 'Knock-out 92' for being the first person to finally realize Aang's adding fail when he was charging Zuko for his services, kudos to you! Also, Lemons are coming later and Natasha, here is Chapter 5...please don't rape me...**

Toph smiled as she felt Zuko's shallow breath tickle her neck. They laid in the hammock that Zuko's Uncle Iroh had on the big balcony behind his tea shop. Some of the trees around the shop blocked the sun and gave them a cool shade in the hammock. Of course, Toph had no idea there were trees, Zuko had told her when they both laid in it. Shortly after, Zuko had fallen into a light sleep, they slowly rocked in the hammock. She heard Aang and Katara who were in one of the many lawn chairs that Iroh had. Aang would kiss her neck every so often, making Katara giggle softly, it was like clockwork with the pair. According to Zuko, this was the place that Katara and Aang had gotten together, finally sharing a kiss that cemented their relationship. So this was a romantic place for them. Unfortunately, Toph and Zuko's relationship started in a place that would be clouded by a horrible memory. She wished she could see Zuko, he had told her that when she slept she looked beautiful, but she couldn't say anything about him. Toph pulled off the fingerless glove from her right hand and softly searched for his face. Her hand landed on his cheek and she smiled, feeling the warm flesh beneath her fingers. She continued to searched along his face, Toph came upon his familiar lips, then went up to the bridge of his nose and finally to his closed eyes. Though she couldn't see, she thought Zuko was beautiful even if he looked completely horrible to everyone else. He yawned in his sleep, repositioned himself in the hammock. Toph snickered to herself and went over his face again, placing a kiss on every spot she left. Zuko groaned in approval, she felt the ends up his lips go up in a smile. "Toph," He whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you," She told him, "I think you look very handsome."

He chuckled softly and hugged her tighter as she laid her head back down, his face going into her neck, "Are you excited for tonight?" He asked her.

She was silent for a couple seconds, "I guess…I mean, I don't even know what I will look like or understand why people like these kinds of things."

"I think any excuse to hold you in my arms for an extended period of time is okay with me," Zuko kissed her neck, enjoying the moan that came from her lips.

"Zuko," She whispered as he continued to kiss her, he grunted in response, "I know tonight is supposed to be special with couples and things are going to be expected…" Zuko grunted again, not really hearing what Toph was saying as he continued to kiss her. "…but I think I'm ready and I couldn't imagine losing my virginity to anyone but you."

Zuko heard the last part and stopped kissing her. "I'm sorry…what did you say?"

"I-I said that I want to lose my virginity to you Zuko," Toph repeated, unsure how to read him, she would have thought he would have wanted to do this.

"I don't know about that Toph, I don't want to have sex too earlier in our relationship." Zuko told her. "I don't except anything from you tonight except for you to be there and look as beautiful as ever."

"Sometimes you're too sweet Sparky," She sighed.

He brushed a lock of hair from her face as she blushed, "Toph…I love you." Toph felt weightless, she had only heard him say that he was falling for her a couple days ago and now he told her how he felt. His thumb stroked her cheek, "We may have met in a bad way, but I'm so glad that I met you Toph Bei Fong."

She felt tears prick at her eyes, "I love you too Zuko." Her fingers searched for his lips, once she found them she crashed her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her waist, eliciting a moan from her lips as he deepened their kiss.

"Nephew," They both begrudgingly broke apart, she laid her head on his chest and Zuko looked over to see his Uncle come out onto the balcony. "You have a guest." He cocked an eyebrow as Mai stepped out on to the balcony. His Uncle went back in the shop as the gang, except Toph were all stunned to see Mai again.

"Who is it?" Toph whispered.

"It's Mai," He told her, setting her down in the hammock as he got up. "You're not here for what I think you're here for are you?"

Mai shook her head, "No Zuko…I'm not here to try to start our doomed relationship. I'm here to warn you."

"About what?"

"Your crazy sister," Mai told him. "Whatever Toph has done has really gotten under her skin, she tried to hire me…"

"She what?" Toph even got scared by Zuko's tone of voice. Katara tightened her grip on Aang's hand, but Mai seemed unfazed. "My sister tried to hire you to kill my girlfriend." Toph's heart stopped. "You better have said no."

"Of course, I'm not a jealous ex," Mai said. "And I've told you the extent of my training, I would never hurt anyone that wouldn't deserve it. I just came here to make sure that you know that your sister is plotting something. And don't worry about your father riding you about going out with me, my Uncle thinks I'm spending time with you when I go downtown. I'll see you around Zuko." She turned and began to leave.

"Wait," She stopped and turned back to Zuko. "Thank you Mai…"

For the first time in a long time, Zuko saw Mai smile slightly, "You're welcome Zuko."

"You know, you can hang out with us if you want to Mai. Maybe we can actually try to be friends and get along," He suggested.

"I would like that Zuko…but unfortunately I have some prior engagements to take care of…I'll see you at the dance," Mai left with that.

Katara was the first to speak, "Are you sure you want your ex-girlfriend in our group Zuko? The last time you were around Mai, you weren't…well, such a nice guy."

"I'm different now and so is she," Zuko told her, "She came to tell me that my girlfriend is in danger, how can I turn someone away that would protect the girl I love?"

"Well, if Zuko is okay with having her join the group, I'm okay with it," Aang said, "Life is too short for us to burn bridges with people, especially if it means keeping Toph from getting hurt."

Katara squeezed her boyfriend's hand, "If you're okay with it, then I'm okay with it." She turned towards their blind friend, "How about you Toph?"

"I don't care, as long as she knows my boyfriend is off limits," Toph crossed her arms over her chest.

Zuko smiled as he walked back over to Toph, making her yelp, "I'm no one else's but yours Toph, don't forget that."

"Why aren't you that sweet Aang?" Katara asked.

He gave her a weird look, "I am that sweet."

"It wouldn't hurt if you were sweeter," She smiled, giving him a kiss.

"If he gets anymore sweeter, we'll all have diabetes," Toph said under her breath, making Zuko smile, kissing her on her forehead.

* * *

><p>She turned around, looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned slightly, "Well this isn't going to work." She unzipped the back of the dress and let it fall off her body. The door opened and her brother walked in, she immediately covered her naked form, "Aang! What are you doing? Get out of here!"<p>

He laid back on her bed, "Oh relax, I've seen you naked before and it's not like I'm going do anything." She shut the door and grabbed the dress she had taken off to cover her up.

"What do you want Aang?" Suki asked as she walked into her closet, closing the door behind her.

"Do you have a date to Homecoming yet?"

Her brow furrowed, "This is the question you had to ask when I'm busy changing?"

"Do you or don't you?"

She sighed, "No Aang, I do not."

"Well, I've got good news for you. Katara and I have found you someone." Aang told her, sitting up.

Suki put on her underwear, "This better not be like the time you set Sokka and I up…"

"No way, plus he has stopped being sexist." Aang said, "But...it may not be to your liking too much."

Her head poked out of the closet, "What do you mean by that Aang?"

"Well…remember that time that you told me that you…well…"

Suki threw the door open, "You didn't…"

He smiled nervously, "Well _I_ didn't…_Katara_ did."

She walked over to her brother, "Aang, I can't show up to the Homecoming dance…_with a girl_." Suki poked him in the chest. "It's not like I'm _fully _out about me liking girls Aang, why couldn't you have just gotten me a guy? Someone like Jet or something."

"Katara was the one that did it, not me," Aang repeated, "You said that you also liked girls, we didn't think you would have a big problem with it."

Suki sighed, she knew that her brother and her best friend only had good intentions, especially with how mad she got at him when her and Katara were going to try on Homecoming dresses. "Fine Aang, who have you set me up with?"

She saw the smile she knew all too well, knowing there was something up his sleeve. "Well," He pulled out a couple pictures, "That's where I came in. Katara talked to three girls, one," He handed Suki the first picture. She knew the girl, Song, she had a braided pony tail, a long sleeve white t-shirt and blue jeans. "Song, she's newly '_out_' and is looking for a nice stable relationship." Suki eyed her brother, it was like him and Katara had set her up in a dating show. Aang saw the look on his sister's face, "Okay, next up," He went to the next picture. Suki didn't recognize the girl, she had dark brown hair that went down to her chin, golden eyes, a nice frame and wore a vermillion colored dress. "This, is Zina, she apparently knows her way around the block…Katara was a little afraid because she comes on just a little bit too strong." Suki shook her head and Aang went to the last picture.

Suki gasped, "You asked _her_?" Aang nodded, "But I thought-"

"That's what we thought too," Aang answered, "She actually came to Katara about it, asking to maybe see if you would be interested."

"What about-"

"We checked that out, they broke up. Katara checked with him, their break up was mutual."

She smiled, "Set it up."

Aang pulled out his phone as Suki went back into her closet, he dialed Katara's number and she picked up on the 3rd ring, "Hey honey."

"Hey Kat, we've got a winner for Suki," Aang told her.

"Great, who did she pick?" Katara exclaimed.

"Ty Lee."

* * *

><p>"Awesome, I'll give her a call," Katara said as she walked down the steps of Iroh's shop, "I'll call you after I talk to her, I love you Hun."<p>

"I love you too Kat." Katara hung up as she reached the last step of the shop. Her brother was at the their usual table, 5 empty pots of tea were all over the table, with a half filled pot by him and his forehead was against the table. She sighed and slid into the booth by her brother while she sent a text to Ty Lee.

"Sokka, you can't use tea to get rid of your problems," Katara said.

"Well I don't know how to get alcohol so tea is going to have to do," He mumbled against the table.

She softly rubbed her brother's back, "Sokka, you and Ty Lee mutually broke up. I'm very proud of you that you very supportive of her and her decision. I know this must be really hard on you, but you can't dwell on this. All you and Ty Lee really did was have sex."

"Easy for you to say, what if Aang found out he was gay?"

"I would except him for who he is Sokka and I would still love him, even if he liked men," Katara told him, "Sokka, it's not the end of the world, you'll find someone and they will love you like I love Aang…or even how Toph loves Zuko."

Sokka rested his chin on his arms, "Katara there is only one person in the world that I wanted to love me…and she isn't even here anymore."

Katara kissed her brother on top of his head, "Everything will be okay Sokka, I want you to come back to the house and get ready for the game tonight and I better see you at the dance too." She got up from the booth and left the shop. Katara checked her phone, seeing if Ty Lee texted her back and nearly dropped the phone at the sight before her. The familiar face of Yue Luna stood in front of her. No one had seen Yue in years, she had left for the North with her family, no one knew why, leaving her friends stunned and even worse her boyfriend, Sokka, devastated. "Yue," Katara breathed. She had short spiked white hair with white rimmed sunglasses on her head. Yue wore a white long sleeve t-shirt with a blue shirt over it with black jeans on. She immediately ran to her friend, hugging her. Yue smiled and hugged Katara back, enjoying her friend's embrace. "I can't believe you're back!"

"I know, I'm surprised myself." She said. "I came to see if you guys were here, how have you all been?"

She smiled, "Great, Aang and I actually got together."

"Finally, I thought you two would never get together," Yue laughed, "And, um…how is…"

"My brother?" Katara answered, Yue blushed and nodded. "He's not so good…his girlfriend just broke up with him and he…needs someone." Katara tried to hint which Yue caught on pretty quick. "You're coming back to school right?" Yue nodded. Katara pulled out a ticket, "Then you're going to need this. Bring him back to our house, I'll have a dress for you." She hugged Yue again before leaving. Yue looked at the ticket, it was to the Homecoming dance. She entered the tea house, her heart leapt when she saw Sokka, his head against the table. Yue saw Iroh coming out of the back of the shop and was about to loudly exclaim her presence, but she put a finger to her lips, which he understood. They shared a hug and he handed her a fresh pot of tea for Sokka. Yue walked over to the table, where her ex-boyfriend sighed.

He heard her approach and moved the pot he had used before, "I think I might need some of your crumb cake Iroh…"

She sat down as she sat the pot on the table, "Would a kiss make it all better?" His head shot up.

"Yue," She pressed her lips against his, which he accepted. They fell back in the booth as her hands held his face. Their lips separated and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Sokka," Yue kissed him. "I've kept myself pure for you."

She saw the look of sadness cross his face, "Yue…I…I wish I could tell you the same."

She stroked his face, "It's fine Sokka, to tell you the truth, I kind of let another boy touch me…but nothing past that."

Sokka kissed her again, "Yue, I've never loved anyone like I loved you, no one could fill the spot in my heart that you left."

Yue put her hand on his chest, "Well now I'm back, for good, I'll never leave you again Sokka."

* * *

><p>Zuko tied his red tie in the mirror with Aang by his side while Sokka whistled a happy tune. All of them wore black dress shirts under their suit jackets, bringing out the light colors of their ties. Zuko eyed his friend as he tightened his tie around his neck, "I understand that it's great you have Yue back, but don't you think it's a little weird that she came as soon as Ty Lee and you broke up?" Zuko questioned.<p>

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Sokka asked, "My ex-girlfriend broke up with me and is now going to the dance with my _other _ex-girlfriend and now the first girl I've ever loved has come back. You don't hear my questioning you letting your ex into _our_ group."

Zuko smoothed out his tie, "I'm just saying Sokka, it's just a little weird at the timing. Especially now that Ty Lee and Suki are hooking up."

Aang spiked his hair, "You do have to admit that they make a great couple."

He shrugged, "You do have a point, I wonder if Yue has ever slept with a girl since every girl that has played with Sokka's sausage turned lesbian." Sokka shot him a dirty look as both the boys laughed.

Meanwhile, in Katara's room. Yue, Suki and Ty Lee stood in front of Katara's full length mirror while Katara helped clip a barrette into her hair. Toph wore a strapless green dress that really showed off her still growing chest and her slim waist. Katara wore a low cut blue dress that didn't show much, but enough that she knew that would drive Aang crazy. Suki and Yue wore the same kind of dress, Suki had an all green strapless dress that went to her knees and had a black band across her waist while Yue's was all white with blue wrapped around her waist. Ty Lee had a pink dress that had small straps and hugged her curves. Though Suki and Ty Lee were each other's dates, they were still a little awkward around each other. Katara smoothed out Toph's dress and smiled, "You look gorgeous Toph, Zuko will love it."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

Toph punched Katara's exposed arm, "Thanks Sugar Queen." Katara silently rubbed her arm as she stood up.

"Come on, we should go get the guys," Katara said. Ty Lee, Katara and Yue left the room, but Suki stopped Toph before she got up.

"You're wanting this to be a special night for Zuko right?" Suki asked, Toph nodded. "And I'm guessing you _really_ want to make his jaw drop right?"

"Of course."

Suki smiled, "Toph, I'm going to give you a little bit of a makeover so that when Zuko sees you, he will never be able to keep his hands off of you."

Toph smirked, "Suki, have I ever told you how much of a good friend you are?"

* * *

><p>Zuko checked his watch, the dance was in 30 minutes and they needed to get to the school. "This is taking longer than Sokka's forward progress tonight."<p>

"Do you have to demean me at every moment?" Sokka asked.

"Well, you did have a bad pass completion, you didn't wait for your receivers to get open often and the running back was probably the best person on offense tonight," Aang said. Everyone gave him a strange look, "What? A nerd can't know about football?"

Suki finally stood at the top of the stairs, "Sorry guys, but may I introduce you to the stunning, Toph Bei Fong." All the guys jaws dropped as Toph walked into view. Instead of the dress Katara had gave her, Toph wore a green and black corset dress. The top was black with green ties in the front with green designs going up the sides. She had a short black skirt with black tulle netting around the bottom. Toph had on green slip on shoes and wore skull and cross bone barrettes in her hair. She had green eye shadow with clear lip gloss and of course, she wore the Fire Emblem necklace that Zuko gave her.

The blind girl smirked, "Whose ready for the dance?"

"Holy…" Aang said amazed. Katara would have hit her boyfriend for staring at Toph that way, but Katara was amazed how beautiful she looked also. Toph confidently walked down the stairs that she had learned to walk down with the time she had spent at the Aqua House. Zuko took his girlfriend's hand as she hit the last step.

"Let's get going," Suki said as she followed Toph, they all left the house, Zuko and Toph behind them all.

Toph wrapped her arms around his left arm, leaning her head on his arm, "So what do you think?"

"I'm still kind of wondering how you got all this stuff," Zuko laughed. "You look stunning Toph, you even made Sokka and Aang's jaws drop." He kissed the top of Toph's head, "I'll have the most beautiful date at the dance."

Toph smiled, "And I'll have the most handsome date."

* * *

><p>Once they walked into the dance, all eyes were on Zuko and Toph. They ignored the stares and enjoyed the dance, Sokka met with his teammates, introducing them to Yue. Suki and Ty Lee got over their awkwardness and disappeared into the dance floor with the other students. Aang and Katara had joined the new couple on the dance floor with Zuko and Toph behind them. The music slowed down and Zuko had Toph stand on his feet as they slow danced. She rested her head against his chest and sighed happily, "Did you know that you're really warm Zuko?"<p>

"Uh, no, I did not know that," Zuko chuckled, "Why do you think I'm warm?"

"Maybe it's because my other senses are heightened because I cannot see, but your really warm."

"Good to know," He lifted her chin up and they shared a small kiss. Zuko smiled as he stared into her blind eyes, it was like they looked right at him.

Her tiny hands held onto his neck, "Zuko…you have no idea how bad I want to see you right now." Toph wiped her eyes, "Even if it meant never seeing the sunset or see my child's smiling face…just to look into your eyes…would make me the happiest girl in the whole entire world."

Zuko could tell she was about to cry and he held her tighter, shushing her. "Toph, you can see me. Even though you're blind, you can see me better than anyone. You know things about me that no one else can ever know and will never know."

Toph tried to regain her demeanor, wiping her tear stained cheeks, "You such a girl Sparky." She said, but Zuko knew that she loved knowing how he felt. The dance drew on with no problems, though Zuko spotted his sister near the ballot box for the Homecoming Court, but thought nothing about it. The music finally stopped and the Principal walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm your Principal Roku and I'm here to announce who you've chosen to be your Homecoming Court this year," Everyone cheered, Toph and Zuko gave it a casual clap.

Zuko got tapped on his shoulder and saw Mai standing beside him. She wore a dark purple strapless dress that went down to her feet. On her arms were black fishnet sleeves and she had painted her nails black. "You need to get out of here."

His brow furrowed, "Why?"

"This totally reeks of your sister and you know she is going to try to embarrass Toph in some way." Mai told him. "If it's not that, she's going to try to hurt her or something."

"How would she even get to…oh," Mai nodded her head as Zuko understood. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Anytime." She disappeared into the crowd as Zuko grabbed Toph's hand.

"We have to go." He told her as he pulled her through the crowd.

"…and your King and Queen are Aang White and Katara Aqua." Roku announced, followed by thunderous applause. Aang and Katara excited went up on stage and shared a kiss after they were crowned. Roku put sashes on the two before they sat in the make shift 'thrones'. "And you're Prince and Princess are…" Zuko saw the exit and quickened his pace… "Zuko Agni and Toph Bei Fong." A spot light hit them, freezing Zuko in place. The crowd applauded them as he seethed. There was no way they would be able to leave now.

"We were nominated?" Toph whispered as Zuko turned around and begrudgingly walked back to the stage.

He sighed, "Not to my knowledge. I think Azula did this to embarrass you."

Toph smirked, "Well, I guess I'll have to pull the rug out from under her." Zuko helped her up on stage and Toph cheered loudly. Roku gave her the crown and she threw her arms up in triumph, "First blind princess ever!"

Zuko turned her around so that she was facing the crowd as she continued to cheer, Roku gave him his crown. The crowd laughed and applauded the blind princess, much to Azula's displeasure. Zuko led Toph to the chairs for them, but Toph felt the floor below her become weak and side stepped in time before it collapsed. Roku rushed over, looking at the hole in the stage, it was a straight 5 foot drop onto hard concrete. "Are you okay Miss Bei Fong?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" She asked almost innocently.

* * *

><p>Yue watched from the crowd, wincing slightly when she saw Toph misstep the hole in the floor. She heard someone approach her from behind and tug on her dress. She turned and followed the girl, out into the hallways of the school. "Why didn't she fall?" Azula hissed as she turned towards Yue.<p>

"I don't know, I made sure to make sure the stage by her throne was weak enough that it wouldn't be able to s-" Azula slapped her across the face.

"Don't forget why you're here!" She threatened. "I sent you away once and I can take you away from your precious Sokka again, do you want that? My father can send you right back to the North."

"No!" Yue pleaded, "Please, don't send my family back there."

Azula smirked, "Good, now I want that blind girl taken care of or you're going right back to the frozen hell hole I put you in." She walked back into the dance while Yue held back tears.

"I'm so sorry Toph," She whispered as she followed Azula.

**And boom, shit is serious. I know someone is going to be thinking, 'why is Suki and Ty Lee lesbian together' and I say, why isn't there more gay pairings on stories where the main couple is straight? I like keeping the opportunities equal. And if that's a deal breaker for you...well...I'm sorry to hear that. Next chapter of FEH is next, so I'm going to be taking time on that. Thanks for reading :)**

**-SBD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, the time has come for what you've all been waiting for...a Toko LEM-lime. Yes, it's a Toko Lime. I was going to make it a lemon, but I thought it would be better for the story if they didn't actually do it. But, it's coming next chapter, so cool your jets people. Also, have you seen 'Blinded in Flames' new Image Cover? Yes, I made that myself...well, i didn't draw Zuko and Toph, but it's fucking amazing. So, read on and don't forget to review!**

Zuko opened the door and led Toph in, the Gang had all gotten rooms at hotel a couple blocks from the school. He was still a little irritated about what Azula had done, but Toph didn't seem to fazed by the situation. She still wore her crown with a big smile, "You know, your sister is pretty bad at pay back. Making us Prince and Princess isn't really the most torturous thing she has come up with."

"Toph, if you would have fallen through that hole, you would have cracked your head open or even broken a limb," Zuko told her, taking his coat off and placing it on the door hook of the room. "I don't understand how you aren't as effected by this as I am."

The blind girl shrugged, "Probably because I'm fine now, I'm not hurt, you're not hurt, we're all alone in this hotel room, I look sexy as hell…or that's what I'm told," Zuko couldn't help but smile, Toph could always make him smile. "And you're worried about your sister. How about we give her this one and you can unwrap your present?"

"You're still on me about this 'taking your virginity thing' aren't you?" She nodded with a smile, lying back on the bed. "It's not happening tonight Toph. You and I will have sex sometime, but we have barely been going out, what if we broke up and you regretted losing it to me when there is someone else out there for you?"

"Would you ever break up with me?"

He loosened his tie, "No."

She smiled, "Then we're good to go. This is no other guy for me Sparky, how can anyone surpass you?" He continued to undress until he was in his underwear. She smirked when she felt him get on the bed. Toph laid back, "I'm all yours Zuko Agni, do whatever you want with me."

"I'm not having sex with you Toph," He sighed, turning off the light, bringing the room to darkness as he laid back on the bed. "I'll actually fall asleep with you, but I'm not having sex."

Toph mounted him, "Zuko, Suki didn't dress me up like this for you to just go to sleep by me." She reached blindly for his hands until she found them behind his head and put them against her breasts. "Touch me Zuko, make me feel like the most special girl in the world. Do something to me that would make all the girls jealous." He brought himself into a sitting position and put his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. Her breathing hitched in her throat when she felt his hot breath against her neck as his lips hovered over her skin.

Zuko lightly kissed her neck as her arms went around his neck. "So you want me to do something to do that the girls would be jealous of huh?" He whispered. She nodded, her mouth was starting to go dry as a rush of excitement hit her. "We're going to do this on my terms then." Zuko kissed along her collar bone as she rolled her head, loving his touch. "Whenever I want you…I get you. That's all I want, if I'm going to give you what you want, you have to oblige to what I want."

"You'll take my virginity?" She breathed.

He began to pull at her corset, "We'll see. I guess it matters if I brought a condom with me." Zuko pulled the corset off her, Toph wasn't wearing a bra underneath and she was bare from the top up to him. Her breasts weren't big, but it didn't matter to Zuko, they still heaved with her heavy breathing, the Fire Emblem rested in the valley of her breasts. He took them into his hands, Toph bit back her moan. His thumbs traced over her hardening pink nipples. Zuko looked up at her face, her cheeks were completely flushed, her blind eyes, though not very functional, were lust filled and half lidded. He brought her right breast to his mouth and kissed the erect nipple before taking it in his mouth. She moaned his name as he sucked lightly. Zuko's right hand pressed against the middle of her shoulder blades while the other hand went down past her skirt, grabbing her underwear covered butt. Zuko tried not to smirk when she moaned his name louder. He switched to her other breast as his left hand went past her panties, squeezing her plump cheek. Toph grinded against him, enjoying the friction she had against the bulge in his underwear. Much to her displeasure, he flipped them over, cutting of her pleasure. "You aren't getting off the fast." Zuko pulled off her skirt, throwing them with the other clothes, just leaving her in a pair of green panties which were next to go. He stared at her mound, it was completely bare. "Did you do this?" He tried not to let out a chuckle, wondering if Toph had truly been prepared for him tonight.

"I asked Suki to do it for me when she helped me with my clothes," She confessed. "Is it…_too much_?"

Zuko smiled, "No Toph, it's perfect." He got on his stomach, ignoring the pain in his lower regions, his face in between Toph's small thighs. His arms hooked underneath her thighs, allowing her to put her legs over his shoulders. With a finger from each hand, he opened her slit open. Toph's entrance was slick with her essence, he enjoyed the smell of her and took slowly lapped up what he was given.

Her back arched as she bit her finger, "Zuko, your tongue feels so amazing." She hated that he was taking so long to give her the pleasure she desperately needed, but still felt herself coming closer to her first orgasm. His tongue went further inside her, it curled up and she went limp, the pleasure was amazing. "Zuko! Right there! Do that again!" She begged. Zuko did as he was told, earning him more lustful cries from his lover, her thighs squeezed her head tighter and tighter until she orgasmed. Never in her life had she experienced such pleasure, she let the bliss take over her body as Zuko's tongue continued to lap up what she gave him. He kissed his way up her body, as she tried to catch her breath. "That was amazing…I'm sure if I could see, I would be seeing stars."

His hot breath tickled her neck again, "I'm glad I can make you happy."

She ran her hands over his shoulders, kissing the area she had passed over, "Zuko, can we?"

"It matters if we have a condom," He kissed the underside of her jaw, she gasped softly. "Do you have a condom?" She shook her head, "Well I didn't bring one with me."

"I thought you said-"

"I said it matters _if_ I brought one with me," He reminded her, his kisses didn't stop though. "I guess we aren't going to have sex." Toph got up from underneath him, blindly looking for something to cover herself. She found his jacket and she fumbled a little with the buttons, but it eventually covered her chest and went down to her upper thigh. "Toph, what are you doing?" He chuckled a little as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She walked over to him, "If I find us a condom, we're going to have sex, deal?"

"Toph, don't do this, we can wait the night and I can pick up some condoms tomorrow and then we can have sex if you _really_ want to do this." He suggested, "I don't want you to be stumbling around the hotel looking for a condom."

"I'm just going over to Sweetness's room," She told him walking towards the door. "You better keep the deal or I am going to be pissed." Toph left the room while Zuko laid back on the bed.

"I'm sure in about a minute, you're not going to be the only one really pissed," He muttered as he ran his hands over his face.

* * *

><p>Her eyes sprang open when her phone started to vibrate on the table beside her and her lover. Sokka groaned, "Who is calling you?" His grip on her loosened as she shifted in the bed to look at the small screen. Her face almost went as white as her screen.<p>

She sat up in the bed, ignoring the small pain in her lower abdomen from her loss of virginity. "I'm going to take this outside Hun." He mumbled something in response as she put of her underwear and grabbed a Sokka's dress shirt, covering most of her up. She quietly exited the room and took the call, "What are your orders?" Yue asked.

"This isn't an order call, just think of it as a…well, a social call." Yue scowled, wishing that Azula would leave her alone. "Where is our target?"

Yue rolled her eyes, "Down the hallway, in her room that she is sharing with your brother."

"She's alone with my brother in a room with no one else, why haven't you taken advantage of that situation?"

"I thought you said this wasn't an order call."

"I guess I lied," Azula's tone getting more annoyed, "I feel like a broken record for having to remind you that I can take you away from your love once again. I'm sure you two have cemented your relationship once again, but you need to get off your back and do as I say. When the blind girl is dealt with then you can sleep with your boyfriend as much as you want."

Yue clenched her fist, she shouldn't have gotten mixed up with Azula. She had sent Yue away to secure her spot as popular girl in the school by having her Father make Yue's Father moved up North. Yue never forgave Azula for taking her away from Sokka, but was told if she even said a word, that she would never be able to move back or see Sokka ever again and she would make sure of it. When she got the call that Azula would let her come back, she agreed on the spot, not thinking about the conditions of her family's move. As long as Yue took care of Toph, she could be with Sokka, but after talking to her and she got to know Toph, it was going to be harder than she thought. "I know the deal," She nearly hissed. "I will get it taken care of."

"Are you taking an attitude with me?" She asked. "Because I'll be sure to free you from the distraction of your boyfriend so you can get the job done, I think he would like to see what the bottom of the quarry looks like."

Her blue eyes widened, "If you lay one hand on Sokka, I'll make sure that Zuko knows what is happening and I'm sure he won't be happy."

"I'm the one that does the threats around here, get the girl taken care of or you'll be back in the land of ice in Alaska again," Azula told her.

"There was barely any ice where you sent me!" She shouted, but realized that Azula had hung out. Yue sighed in anger, but stopped when she saw the door to Zuko's room open. Toph came out in only his dress coat. '_She's alone, I can take care of her right now. No one would see either of them or know that she took her for awhile.'_ Yue thought to herself as she watched Toph keep her hand on the wall as she slowly walked down the hall. She kept quiet as she watched Toph go to Katara and Aang's room, she decided to wait until Toph was done and take care of her once she was done.

* * *

><p>Toph fished through Zuko's coat pocket, knowing that Zuko had the extra key to Aang's room. She pulled out the key card and traced her fingers over the slit where the card was supposed to go and slid the card through it. It took her a couple times, but she finally got the confirmation noise and she opened the door. It was silent as she opened the door, she was most likely going to have to wake them up. She continued through the room until a pair of pants caught up in her legs and smacked against the floor. "Damn it," She growled as she rubbed her now injured chin. Toph heard a small gasp.<p>

"Toph, what are you doing in here?" Katara asked, she heard her pull up the bed sheet.

"I was going to ask you for a condom, but I guess you guys are already using one," She grunted as she got up, pulled the pants from her legs.

Katara got out of the bed, much to Aang's displeasure, "Toph, I don't think you and Zuko should be having sex this soon in your relationship."

"Now you sound like him," She rolled her blind eyes, surprising Katara that even Zuko declined it. "It's my decision and I want to lose my virginity to Zuko. I know you guys have a condom, can I have one _please_?" Katara was still a little unsure, looking back at her boyfriend. Aang shrugged. She decided and walked over to the night stand and brought Toph back a condom.

Katara placed it in her hand, "Stay completely calm, don't tense up when he enters you, it will hurt a lot less." She gave her friend a small hug.

"Thanks Sweetness, I owe you one." Toph left the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She heard a creak and her brow furrowed, "Whose there?" It was silent. It couldn't be Aang, Katara or Zuko, she knew exactly where they were. It couldn't be Suki and Ty Lee, they were 'getting to know each other'. Sokka was ruled out because once he went to his room, she knew that he and Yue had sex and when he had sex, he was out for at least 3 hours. She also knew that no one else was on this floor except the Gang, so that left, "Yue?"

She mentally cursed, wondering how the blind girl knew it was her, "Uh hey Toph."

"I thought you would be in the room with Meat Head after you two did it," Yue blushed heavily, though it wasn't like Toph could see her.

"I had to take a call, I was just going back into the room." She told her.

"Wait," Yue stopped, "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

Toph fiddled with the condom in her hands, "How was it during your first time with Meat Head, did it hurt?" Yue was slightly shocked at her question, never thinking that Toph would come to her for questions. It was a little ironic that she was seeking help from someone that wanted her gone, but again, it wasn't like Toph knew.

"A little, the less anxious you are, the easier it will go," Yue told her. "Though this moment is about you Toph…make sure Zuko knows that you love him."

Toph didn't understand the real reason behind Yue's words, she still smiled softly, "Thanks Princess." She went back into her hotel room and Yue bit back her tears, to be with the one that she loved, she was going to have to rip two lovers apart from each other.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat up in the bed when Toph came back in, he got up and met her by the door, "I got one," She held up the condom in her hand. "Now a deal is a deal."<p>

He rolled his eyes, "Toph, that isn't a condom. They gave you a tootsie pop stick rolled in a circle in a wrapper."

Toph's brow furrowed, "You're kidding me…"

"Sorry Hun," Zuko took his jacket off of her, picking her up bridal style. "You really wanted to do it tonight didn't you?" She nodded, laying her head against his neck. He pulled the blanket on the bed back and laid her in the bed. Zuko had to pull his eyes away from her beautiful body. He got into the bed beside her, cuddling up against her. He softly stroked her hair, "Toph, it's fine, I promised you we can do it tomorrow."

"I don't really care about that right now," She told him, "I'm trying to figure a way out to kill Sweetness tomorrow."

Zuko kissed the top of her head, "She's only trying to protect you Toph." She was silent as she laid against him. "Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?"

"You can have sex with me."

"Not without a condom," He told her, "I wouldn't want to get you pregnant while we are still in High School."

She huffed in anger and became silent again. "Then can I see it?"

"You can see anything."

Toph elbowed him, "You know what I mean. I want to 'see' _it_."

Zuko sighed, "Fine." He laid on his back as she turned around towards him. He guided her hands to his boxers and she quickly pulled them down. She finally found his semi hard phallus and lightly grasped it. Zuko took a couple short breaths as she stroked it a little.

"Are they all this big?" She asked, softly running her flattened palm up the underside of her hardening erection.

"I don't really compare them with others," Zuko lightly joked, trying to control himself. He would be lying if he didn't imagine her touching him, stroking him like this, but the real thing was beyond amazing and he didn't want it to end too soon.

"I have no idea how this is going to fit inside me," She mumbled to herself as both of her hands went over him. He bit his lip as her fingers passed over his swollen tip. "Can I-"

"You can do anything you want," He sighed blissfully, Zuko never thought her touching him would ever feel so good. What he didn't see as he closed his eyes was that Toph got closer to him and opened her mouth as she lowered her head. He gripped the bed sheets when he felt her warm mouth envelop his head. "Oh God Toph." She smiled a little and took more of his length into her mouth and slowly bobbing her head on him. He hissed slightly when he felt her teeth knick him. "Less teeth," He gasped. She took note on what he said and continued, her fingers started to slowly prod at her own sex. Once she got a pattern going, she started to finger herself, moaning on his shaft, in turn making him thrust up into her mouth. Zuko hit the back of her throat, making her gag and making him erupt. He shot his hot cum into her mouth, she tried to contain it in her mouth, but it slowly escaped past her lips. She swallowed his essence in her mouth and cleaned up what was left. It tasted slightly off, but she could get use to the taste.

"How was that?" She asked, hoping that she pleased him.

Zuko pulled her into his arms, "That felt amazing. I love you so much Toph."

"I love you too Sparky."

* * *

><p>Katara quietly drank her tea while she sat against her boyfriend. Sokka, Yue, her and Aang all met up at Iroh's shop, they were waiting for the others to show up so they plan out their day. The door to the tea shop opened and Toph and Zuko walked in. Toph whispered a question in his ear and he answered her. "Okay, Sweetness, I'm going to kick your ass for what you did last night!" Katara shrunk down in their booth. "I know you're there Sweetness, Sparky told me that you're here. Now fight me like a real woman."<p>

"Toph, I did it for your own good," Katara told her. "You and Zuko are going too fast."

"Then why didn't you stop me and Yue?" Sokka asked, "We literally just got back together not even 24 hours ago, went to the dance, and then had sex like, 3 times." Yue heavily blushed as Sokka shared their love sessions last night. "Why can't we just let Toph have sex with Zuko?"

"Sokka, you and Yue have known each other longer than a few months. You two are old enough to know what you're doing." Katara's intentions became clear to Aang. She saw Toph as her responsibility, someone she took care of and she didn't want Zuko 'taking advantage' of her.

"Sweetness, you need to stay out of my love life-"

"And she will," Everyone turned to Aang, "She won't do it again Toph. Katara just wants to make sure that you aren't just thinking that you love Zuko, she wants you two to _know_ you love each other and not just screw. Katara know sees that you and Zuko really care about each other and that Zuko would never do anything to hurt you." He looked down at Katara, "_Right_ Katara?"

She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he was right, she couldn't keep doing what she was doing. "Yes, exactly what Aang said."

Zuko helped Toph sit down at the table, "Good, then can I get some tea? I still have the taste of cum in my mouth." Yue spit out some of her drink. "Sorry, too explicit?"

Her boyfriend pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just a little Hun."

The door opened again, Suki and Ty Lee filed in, both of them had no expressions as they sat down in the booth with the group. Sokka took a drink of his tea, "You two okay?" They both shared a look and nodded to the group, still silent. "Is there…anything you want to share with the group?"

"Ty Lee likes anal stimulation," Yue spit out her drink again while Ty Lee gave Suki an astonished look.

"Why is this tea conversation?" Yue questioned, "Is this the usual thing with you guys?"

Sokka casually took a drink, "It gets worse, trust me."

"Why did you tell them Suki? That's between you and I," She pouted.

"I am a little uncomfortable with what happened last night and they are our friends. So guys, what do you think?" Suki asked.

"I think that I may have regret coming back," Yue said, making the guys laugh.

**The ending could have been better, but there you go.**

******-SubDelBub**


	7. Chapter 7

**Took me awhile, but I FINALLY got this chapter out. Sorry it took so long, it would have been out this weekend, but it was the first College Football game this season and I just had to go...party...and have fun, you know, usual party school things. Anyways, there are two things I want to address. 1. TEB18 and I have a AdultFanFiction account that we have been posting some of our stories and a new story that is a little too 'racy' for this site. The account is 'SubjectEnergy18', so go ahead and check it out when you're done. 2. I've been getting PMs about someone stealing my ideas and stuff like that. It's been taken care of, I'm not going to rage at the dude or anything, it's not like I'm making money off this. If someone wants to steal my stuff, that just shows that that person is such a bad writer that they need to steal someone else's things. Enjoy the story:**

She pulled out her ear buds after pausing her music since she had arrived at her destination. She was sent a text from Azula to meet her on the edge of town at the Abandoned Woods. Clearly the place needed a better name, but it wasn't really on her mind at the moment. Yue watched her step as she maneuvered through the ivy covered ground. A melodic whistle caught her attention, she followed the noise to see Azula, sitting on what was most likely an old chimney that had obviously seen better days since it was now on its side. She was casually filing her nails as Yue came into the open area of the woods. "It's good to see you had finally made it, I was completely sure that you would be busy not doing what you were told."

Yue's eyes narrowed, "You need to come up with better opening statements or the Devil might want to his title to rule Hell back."

"Your witty come backs aren't perfect either," Azula said as she hopped off the chimney. "Anyways, tonight is when the plan will commence."

"Why not another night? Tonight is going to be Zuko and Toph's first time together," Yue explained.

Azula gave her a crazed look, "Are you fucking mental or did I just hear you try to let your target 'have a good time' before we take care of her?" She approached Yue, looking her in her blue eyes, "You like this girl don't you? Are you two 'BFF's'? Are you going to start painting each other's nails?" Azula asked in a mocking tone. She hit her upside the head, making her wince, "You work for me, you do as I say and I say the plan is happening tonight."

The bronze skinned girl clenched her fists, "Why do you want to hurt her anyways? You could just humiliate her at school or maybe have her walk out of the locker room naked, we shouldn't have to hurt her."

Azula laughed, "You don't understand do you? I'm not going to hurt her, I'm going to kill her, torture her, maim her and break her. No one will be able to tell who she was by the time I'm through with her. I'm going to hang her lifeless body from the school so everyone can see her, embarrassing her is the least of her worries."

Yue stared at her in horror, "You're sick!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I sent you away to Alaska so I could be popular, how can you not know I would do something like this? There has been a change in plans for tonight that I should probably mention." Azula snapped her fingers, Yue watched as a couple bigger teenagers came out from the trees. "These boys will be taking care of my problem while you keep my brother busy."

"How am I going to distract him while you take Toph?" She asked while the boys stood behind Azula.

Azula shrugged, "Suck his dick or something, I don't care. Come to the house around 4. Do not be late." She pointed a sharp nail against her soft skin. Yue reluctantly nodded and walked off. Azula smirked, "After we get the girl, kill the bitch, you can do whatever you want with the body, just make sure you don't let anything trace back to you two."

* * *

><p>"I'm scared."<p>

"Don't be a little girl."

"_I AM_ a little girl!" She growled.

"Sokka, if she doesn't want to do it, then don't make her do it," Zuko told him from the other side of the pool. The Gang had decided to relax at Aang's house, which happened to not only have a pool, but a hot tub and sauna. Currently, Sokka was trying to help get Toph into the water and was having obvious trouble.

He sighed, "Why don't you do this? This is _your_ girlfriend."

Zuko smiled, "But _you're_ doing such a _good_ job at it, I wouldn't want to interrupt this bonding moment between you two."

"Yeah, it was hilarious when he asked Toph if she wanted to be it in Marco Polo," Aang joked.

"What? I thought she would be pro at it." Toph punched him hard in the shoulder, before clutching to him again. "Ow! At least we know you wouldn't peek."

Her blind eyes narrowed, "Zuko, you better get me before I drown this idiot." Zuko sighed and made his way through the water to get Toph, who immediately clung onto him.

"Toph, this water barely comes up to your stomach," Zuko chuckled.

"I can still drown in it, can't I?" She seethed. "Now help me out you idiot."

Katara smirked, "Ah, every couple goes through the 'first time in the pool' fight, almost broke me and Aang up."

"Yeah, one of us couldn't decide whether we should be in matching swim suits or not," Aang and Katara both shared a laugh as Toph sarcastically laughed.

"Let's make fun of the blind girl who could possibly slip, knock her head against the ground and drown, yeah, laugh it up," The laughing stopped.

Zuko put his hands over Toph's trying to pry them off him, he saw the look of terror go over her face, "Relax, you know I would never put you in harm's way, just trust me." She was unsure for a couple seconds before loosening her grip. He put her hands around the back of his neck. "The only thing you need to worry about is your hands, just hold on." Her heart picked up as he undid her legs from his waist, she felt almost helpless, but she trusted Zuko. He started to move backwards, towards where he was before, bringing her along with him. Toph felt the water pass over her body, as if she was actually swimming. The smile on her face made him also smile, no matter how tough Toph tried to be recently, she was still a little kid at heart. Zuko felt the end of the pool his back and Toph float into him. "See how easy that was?" He whispered before kissing her soft lips. His arms went around her waist, pulling her body to his.

Katara dipped her legs in the pool, "Sokka, where is Yue?"

He looked around, "I thought she was here."

"Now I know why Ty Lee got a girlfriend instead of you," Aang shook his head at his friend. Sokka's face dropped while Katara nudged him, "What? Oh, I'm sorry, is it too soon since Sokka jumped into bed with another girl not even 24 hours after the break up?"

"He's got a point," Zuko added, "I say it's fair game."

"Yeah Meathead, don't be a little girl," Toph joked, making everyone laugh.

He scowled, "Why am I always the butt of everyone's joke?"

"Because you're an ass," The gang once again laughed.

The gate to Aang's backyard opened and Yue came through, shutting it behind her. She was dressed only in her blue bikini, which Sokka gave her a whistle. Yue smiled and rolled her eyes, "Oh stop it."

"Yes, please do," Aang muttered. Once Yue got into the pool, Sokka met her with a kiss. "So Yue, where were you?"

Though it was a perfectly innocent question, Yue still froze, wondering if Aang knew anything, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…I was just striking up conversation, sorry if you don't want to talk about it…"

"Sorry, I'm just dealing with a couple things while being back," She lied. Katara glared at Yue, knowing something was up. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting laid," Toph proudly announced.

"I still think you're too early in your relationship," Katara commented.

Toph turned in the direction of Katara's voice, "You have no say in my relationship, especially after that trick you pulled on me last night. If I have any questions, I'll stick with Yue, she's actually cool." Katara surprisingly saw Yue freeze at the statement, her curiosity spiked. "Right Yue?"

She nervously smiled, thinking about what was going to happen tonight, "Uh yeah, of course, just don't be expecting me to explain things in graphic detail." The guys and Toph laughed as Katara continued to watch her friend.

Sokka's arm went tighter around her waist, "How about you and me go out on a date? A real date, instead of the one we had when we were younger, with your Dad like 10 feet away from us."

Katara saw Yue about to protest, "Yeah Yue, it could be a double date, it would be _fun_." Both girls kept eye contact, Katara sending a message that she knew that something was up and Yue unsure of Katara's intention at the moment. "It would be good to…get to know you since you've been away. It's almost as if you're a stranger again, you're like a new Yue."

"But still the beautiful and smart girl that loves me," Sokka kissed his girlfriend's temple; the girls still had their eyes locked on each other's. Zuko could feel the tension between the two girls.

"Okay," Zuko interrupted, "I think Toph and I are going go to the sauna."

"Dude, that's not how it goes. It goes Pool," Sokka began to count off on his fingers, "Hot tub, THEN sauna."

Zuko held onto Toph's waist as they went through the water, "Well, we don't have time to do all three today Sokka, we have some plans to take care of."

"What do you really need to plan? It only took-" Yue slammed her hand down over his mouth.

"You're not telling them _anything_ about last night Sokka," She warned, "If you do, last night is never happening again." Zuko just shook his head and chuckled at Sokka as he carried Toph towards Aang's sauna.

"Okay," Sokka put his hands up in false surrender, "But we should hit the hot tub now."

"Sounds good," Aang said as he pulled himself out of the water and helped Katara out. "We should get some drinks though, Sokka will you help me?"

"Sure man," They both went inside as Katara looked at Yue. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw Katara's death glare she had become familiar with when they were kids. The glare only meant 2 things: 1. Katara knew something was up and 2. She wasn't going to stop until she knew what it was.

* * *

><p>Zuko shut the door to the sauna and sat down next to Toph who was stretched out on the bench, her head now resting in his lap. His fingers ran through her damp hair as the steam filled the small room. "So, you promise that tonight is going to be the night?" She asked.<p>

He rolled his eyes, "You really are never going to let this go are you?"

"You said that we would do it tonight because of what Sweetness did last night," Toph argued, "Don't go back on what you said Sparky."

"Relax, I bought a pack of condoms after I dropped you off at Katara's house. We'll be at my house and everything will go how you want it to," He told her.

Her brow furrowed, "Why do you sound like you don't want to do this? You sound like the girl in this situation Zuko, it's not as sexy as you think."

"I want to have sex with you, but you are so pushy, do you know that?" He laughed softly, pulling her into his lap, her left shoulder was against his chest and her head in his neck. "Toph, I want you to know, that no matter what, I love you. I love the fact that when I met you, you were so different, but now you are so tough. I love that I can hold you like this, I don't know how I would feel about having a bigger girlfriend." He saw the smile appear on her face, "I hope you do realize that what is going to happen tonight means a lot to me and it's going to be more than sex to me."

Toph found his lips and kissed him deeply, "It means a lot more than sex to me too, that's why I want this."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Toph yelped as Mai entered the sauna. He kept Toph on his lap, not wanting to 'point' at Mai. She shut the door behind her and sat down on the other side, "I am interrupting aren't I?"

Zuko gave her a small smile, "Kind of."

She leaned back, "Sorry, but I don't want to be out there right now. Katara has been talking about setting me up with Jet, something about being set up with someone doesn't really appeal to me. Plus, she has this weird look on her face right now, like she's staring deep into your soul…and trying to crush it…I want to learn that."

"Oh, don't worry, when we were dating, you had that look down perfectly. Even Toph gets that look sometimes," Zuko joked. "But half of the time, it's at a wall." A smile found its way onto Mai's face as Toph elbowed him. "So do you have anyone else in mind for a boyfriend or something?"

Mai shrugged, "It's not really like I'm looking for someone, I don't have to be in a relationship to be happy. You've known me long enough to know that."

"I don't know, there's nothing like getting stuffed to bring a smile to your face," Toph grinned. Mai's eyes widened at the statement as Zuko hid his face in her hair.

"So you and Toph finally did the deed huh?" Mai mused.

Zuko shook his head, "No, she's wanted to have sex. We were going to last night, but Katara gave her a fake condom."

"That's never stopped you before Zuko, we rarely used a condom." Zuko could see Toph's eye twitch, knowing that was possibly one of the worst things Mai could have brought up. "I swear we could have gotten pregnant." Scratch the first part, _that_ was the _worst_ thing Mai could have said. His grip on Toph tightened around her, making sure Toph couldn't either smack the living shit out of his ex-girlfriend or storm out without him being able to explain. But then the weirdest thing happened, Toph chuckled.

"So that's why you want to use a condom so bad, huh?" Toph smirked, "How many pregnancy scares did you two have?"

Mai again smiled softly at the thought, "About two times. The second one ended our relationship. Plus our whole relationship was just us hating everything, having meaningless sex and frequent fights. I think this is the first time I've seen Zuko happy in a relationship or even not wear a shirt at all times. The scar is looking good by the way."

"Compared to other guys, how big is Zuko? Like a big size or average?" Toph asked. Zuko hit his head against the wooden wall as his ex-girlfriend and his new girlfriend got along a little _too_ well.

* * *

><p>Yue focused on her hands through the bubbling water, though her body should be feeling the effects of the hot water, Katara's cold stare froze her. The jets from the hot tub were the only thing that kept them from complete silence. It seemed to take the boys a lot longer than she thought with the drinks, she didn't know how much longer she could take Katara's stare. "I know you're up to something Yue…you're no longer the same."<p>

"You haven't known me for years," Yue replied, "My personality is bound to change Katara, just like you changed. You're now dating Aang and I do different things."

Katara tapped her fingers against her arm, "Where were you earlier?"

Yue's gaze went up from her hands, blue meeting blue. Katara's icy stare sent more chills into her body. "I had to take care of some things…"

"You were never a good liar Yue," Katara's eyes narrowed, "Where. Were. You."

Sokka came out with a tray of drinks with Aang, Suki and Ty Lee in tow, "Sorry it took so long, Suki and Ty Lee just got here, then we couldn't decide on what drinks to bring out, if we should or shouldn't have snacks…the choices were endless."

Suki just shook her head, "You've been here enough to know the choices we have you idiot. By the way, I let Mai in also." She and Ty Lee slipped into the hot tub on an unoccupied side. Suki looked between Katara and Yue, knowing something had just gone down. "Is there something we should know?" Suki asked, treading lightly.

Katara continued to stare at Yue, "I don't know Yue, is there _anything_ we should be aware of?"

"No…there is _nothing_ anyone should be aware of," She told her. Ty Lee and Suki looked at both girls, neither of them took an eye off the other.

Ty Lee leaned over to Suki, "This is _really _awkward, I don't think I can handle this."

"It's better than our conversation about how you like-" Ty Lee put a hand over her new girlfriend's mouth.

"Never mind, I'm fine with awkward."

* * *

><p>Toph played with the Fire Emblem hanging around her neck as Zuko drove them to his house. After hours of constant torture of her and Mai swapping stories about Zuko, he finally decided it was time for them to leave. He grabbed his iPod and started flipping through songs. "No," He said as he changed the song, "Nope. No. No. No way. No." She smiled as he continued to change the songs while making a small comment. He finally stopped on a song, "I love this song."<p>

Her brow furrowed, "What is this song?"

"Blinded In Chains, it reminds me of you."

"You dick," She hit him in the arm, but not hard enough for it to really affect him. Toph listened to the song, ignoring the parts where Zuko would start singing. But one part of the lyrics caught her attention. At the end of the song Zuko sang: 'Just live your life blind like me'. "What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Just live your life blind like me, what is that supposed to mean?" Toph asked.

Zuko shrugged, "Well I guess it's saying to be blind to the War and Murder that is happening."

"Take it from personal experience, being blind isn't that fun." Toph mumbled.

He took her hand, "It's not saying that it is fun, trust me Toph, there are some things in this world you don't want to see. Watching someone die in front of your eyes can scar you for life, War can be very ugly. Sometimes…I wish I was blind, this world is a messed up place."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's bad," Zuko assured her as they pulled up to his house. "Anyways, we're here. Are you really ready for this?"

She smirked, "I was ready a long time ago."

Azula tapped her foot impatiently as she watched her brother get out of the car through her window, her phone in her hand waiting for an answer. "Hello?" The voice finally came over the phone.

"It's 20 after 4 and you're still not here and they are, do I have to connect the dots?" Azula rhetorically asked. "Get your ass over here now."

"Right away." She hung up the phone and watched the blind girl take her brother's hand with an evil smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Zuko lit a couple incense, giving the room more of a romantic feeling. He would have lit candles instead for Toph, but he realized how pointless that would be. Zuko double checked everything: The bed was made, mood music was set up by the bed, his parents were out of town for the weekend and he had kicked Azula out a half hour ago. Everything seemed to be perfect. "Sparky," Toph's small voice came from the bathroom. He did one last check on everything before going to the bathroom. She was in the bath, the water had drained from the tub and she was hugging her knees to her chest. "You want to help a girl out?"<p>

He smiled, "Stand up." Zuko grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, then picked her up bridal style. "I'm sorry you had to bathe alone."

"I do it all the time, plus you know I would have jumped you if you were in there with me." They shared a small kiss as he carried her into his room, laying her back on the bed. Zuko grabbed her necklace from the side of the bed and put it around her neck. Before he could get away, she pulled him over her, "Where do you think you're going?"

Zuko kissed her softly, "There are some things I need to check on before we have our night, I want to make sure no one is going to interrupt us."

Toph sniffed the air, "What is that?"

"Incense, I thought it would set the mood better than candles," Zuko told her. "Too much?"

She smiled, "So now you're going to take this seriously?"

He shrugged, "I might as well." Zuko kissed her again, her arms went around his neck as she deepened the kiss. They separated when the doorbell rang. "How am I not surprised? Put on some clothes just in case." She growled lightly as he tossed her a jacket by his door. He went down the steps quickly and swung the door open to Yue. His brow furrowed, "Yue? Why are you here?"

Yue stood in front of him nervously, "I need to talk to you about something, it won't take long, I swear." Zuko sighed and moved out of the way, letting her in. He shut the door and followed her as she walked into his dark living room. She spun around to look at him, "Zuko, I need to confess something…"

"I don't mean to be rude, but I do have some things going on right now…like…my girlfriend that wants to have sex with me," He decided not to beat around the bush anymore.

Yue nodded, "I know, but this is about you and Toph. I haven't been entirely honest with you since I have gotten back." She nervously let out a breath, her eyes went to the floor, then back up to him. "I like you…"

His eyes narrowed at her, but something caught his eye behind her. A shadow passed outside the window. "Stay here, do not leave this house." Zuko went over to the stairs, "Toph, stay up there, I'll be right back." He called.

"What's going on?" Yue asked as Zuko opened the door. He didn't answer as he went towards the window he saw the shadow. Zuko stayed as quiet as possible as he pressed his back up against the side of the house and inched his way to the edge of the house. Barely peeking out around the corner, Zuko saw no one. Before he decided that it was nothing, he heard a branch snap in the backyard. He picked up a weeding tool his Mom had left out and stealthily made his way to the back of the house. Again, he found nothing. He made a full trip around the house before deciding it was nothing, but a scream made his heart stop. Zuko ran into the house, his first priority was Toph. He made giant strides up the stairs into his room, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Everything was fuzzy when he awoke. Adrenaline started to pump through his veins again when he remembered what was happening. Though the other parts of his body didn't seem to be responding, he tried pushing his body up off his ground. He saw that Toph was nowhere to be found in his room. Zuko finally got onto his wobbly legs and went down the hall. He caught himself on the railing and tried to hold himself up. Another scream sounded through the house and Zuko went down the stairs. A big guy had a hold on Yue who was struggling to get free. He grunted as he through his overdrive and shoulder tackled the guy. "Zuko, Thank God," Yue cried. Zuko grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a nearby closet and shut the door. He placed a hand over her mouth as several more footsteps sounded through the house.<p>

"Where is she?" Someone growled.

"I don't know, some guy just took me out," The other said.

"Great, we were promised that we could use that one. I was looking forward to fucking her," Zuko heard the new thug punch the one that had Yue. "Did you see where she went?"

"No, I was a little busy getting taken out."

The new thug sighed, "Fine, the boss will take care of that loose end. We have the blind girl, we might as well get out of here." Zuko's anger rose and was about to go out there and take care of them, but Yue covered the door handle.

She pulled his hand down past her mouth, "You have no chance against them, they'll kill you Zuko." She whispered.

They heard the two men leave and shut the door, Zuko's arm now went around Yue's neck. "You know them don't you…" She struggled for a minute before nodding. "Tell me where my girlfriend is before I splatter your pretty little face on the ground."

**Not really the best ending, but hey, it gets the point across.**

**-SubDelBubz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now here's the long awaited ending to Blinded In Flames. Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Warning: Character Death and Lemon**

She was displayed in front of the group while Katara stood behind Zuko who began pacing back and forth, "So let me get this straight…my sister sent you to Alaska through my Father because you were more popular than her, but once my girlfriend started to bug her, she wanted you back to do her dirty work. But in exchange for coming back, you were going to _kill_ Toph?" Yue looked down at her feet, but simply nodded. "What in the _hell_ is wrong with you?! If you think my sister is threatening, wait until I get you alone."

"Don't hurt her," All eyes turned to Sokka. "We all know she wouldn't have killed Toph. With the dance, the worst thing would have been a broken limb, it wouldn't have killed her. She didn't know what else to do Zuko, give her a break."

Zuko scoffed, "Listen to yourself Sokka, your _girlfriend_ is trying to get mine killed and we have no idea where she is!"

"Actually…I do know where she is…I'm pretty sure Azula took her out to the Abandoned Woods." Yue told him. "But she has those two guys with her…"

Zuko walked away from the group, "I don't care, I'm getting my girlfriend back…I'll do anything to protect her." He stormed out of the house while the others looked at Yue.

Katara was the first to speak up as she took Zuko's place, "I knew there was something about you Yue…something off. You were working with Azula and tried to kill our friend. We should call the police and put you in jail. You should have stayed in Alaska because, as I see it, you left the old Yue there and now you're just a shell of a human being."

Sokka stepped between the girls, "Katara, stop yelling at her."

"Sokka, I don't care how much you might love her, but she tried to _kill_ someone. It's illegal for a reason." Katara yelled.

"But she didn't," Sokka argued, "She told us where Azula is keeping her and wants to help. While what she did wasn't exactly the greatest thing…she's still a human Katara."

Yue wiped the fresh tears off of her face, "No Sokka, she's right…" She walked over to the phone and picked up the phone.

"Yue, don't," Sokka made her put it back down. He turned back to his sister. "Katara…please…I can't lose Yue again…she can make it up to us somehow. Can't we just let Toph choose what happens? She was the one actually harmed in this situation."

"I don't think you understand this Sokka," Suki finally spoke up, "We might never see Toph again because of this. Yue could have actually given Toph her death sentence."

Katara took the attention back to her, "See Sokka? I'm not the only one who thinks that she should pay for what she did."

"I don't think we should do anything," Everyone looked at Ty Lee, "She only wanted to be back with Sokka and would have done anything to be back with him. It's Azula's fault in the first place. All Yue really did was mess with the stage and distract Zuko…people have done worse. I'm not saying we let her off scot-free…but we should at least give her a chance."

"Are you kidding? What if she tries on one of our lives because one of us is standing in the way of her and Sokka?" Katara fought back. "What if she tried killing Suki? How would you feel about that Ty?"

Sokka turned his sister's face towards the solemn face of Yue, "Does that look like a killer to you Katara? I care about Toph as much as the rest of you, she's like a little sister to me and I don't like the fact that she did this…but she's still Yue…the girl we've known since we were kids." Katara stared at the teary eyed girl before her. "I don't care what she needs to do…what _I_ have to do to make this right."

"We can talk about this until our voices our hoarse, but all know what we have to do," Suki said.

Yue nodded and picked up the phone, pressing the three buttons, "I would like to report a crime…"

* * *

><p>Azula smiled as she circled the table, only in her brother's coat, Toph was tied to the table. She ran her fingers along the sharp edge of the blade with a smile, "I finally have you alone. No one can come save you and I can finally make you pay."<p>

"For making a few jokes?" Toph questioned, "You're really doing this because I called you a 'slut'? No wonder no one likes you, it's a fucking joke. It's like dirt; you can just wash it off."

She drove the knife into the table, "No one makes me look like a fool."

"You're going to kill a blind girl…you already look like a fool," She spat. Toph put up a tough demeanor, but inside, she was shouting for help, for Zuko's help. Anything to save her from this maniac. "Why don't you just go get laid or something, I'm pretty sure that would relax you." Azula slammed her fist against Toph's cheek, she held in her yelp of pain. Toph spat out the blood that had filled her mouth, "You hit like a bitch."

Azula leaned in closer, "You're right, but you've fucked with the wrong bitch and I will be the last one you fuck with. When I'm through with you, I'm going to make you the school's new ornament." She pulled out the knife and held it against Toph's neck. "You have no idea how much I just want to slit your throat and watch you bleed out. But that's not how this is supposed to end. I'll make you cry out for my brother…once that happens…then I'll cut your fucking throat and let you bleed out. Is there anything you would like to say before I continue?"

Toph spat in her face, "Go fuck yourself."

She wiped her face, "Good, you still have some fight in you. That's what I want to hear."

* * *

><p>Zuko gripped the metal gardening tool he still had as he stood outside the Abandoned Woods. He knew Toph was in there and he had to save her, but the odds were against him. Azula knew the land and no doubt those guys who broke into his house were there too. Taking a deep breath, he walked down the path, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. The pure silence and only being able to see about 5 feet in front of him scared him, but he continued on. What if they were waiting for him? Would he be able to take them on? Zuko shoved the questions to the back of his head. He heard some mumbling and he quickly hid behind a tree. Looking around the tree, he didn't see anything, but he advanced towards the next tree. The further he went, the slower he stepped, making sure whoever it was, couldn't hear him. Zuko nearly slipped on a beer bottle, he slightly cursed before he picked it up. Hopefully it would prove to be useful in the future. Finally, he stopped and peek around the corner to see an abandoned house, dim lighting coming from the windows. Zuko could barely make out the two guys standing in front of the door. He closed his eyes to focus on their words, "-standing out here is fucking boring."<p>

"Yeah, but Azula is paying us $200 each, so just man up dude," The second guy replied.

"Don't you at least think it's a little fucked up that we have to stand guard while she is mutilating that girl in there?" Zuko gripped the tool harder; his sister was going to pay. "I mean, the money is great and everything, but can't we go to jail for this shit?"

The second guy scoffed, "Duh dude, that's why she's paying us and was giving us that white haired slut until you lost her." Zuko knew that enough was enough, he had to go save Toph. He chucked the bottle towards where he came from, it shattered against the tree. "Shh, what was that?"

"I don't know, go check it out," He told him.

"You're the one who lost the girl, so you're the one who is going to go check," The second guy shoving him towards the noise. Zuko held his breath as he got closer. Once he passed Zuko, he slowly crept behind him, tucking the tool into his pocket.

Zuko leapt on his back, wrapping his arm around his neck and started to choke him out. With his other hand, he covered his mouth so he couldn't shout for help. The thug didn't need to shout as he slammed Zuko against the tree, but he held on. Zuko wrapped his legs around his torso and held on, "Just fucking go to sleep." Zuko hissed in his ear. After being hit against the tree several more times, he finally faded and landed face first against the ground. He rolled off of him as he felt the full effects of being slammed against the tree. Zuko started to feel a little unsure about facing the second thug until he heard a scream come from the house. Instantly getting up, he knew he had to keep going for her.

"Hey man, stop fucking around over there, is anything there?" Zuko stayed silent, knowing his best option would be to wait for him to come over like the other one. He angrily sighed, "Dammit, come on man." He heard him coming over and prepared himself. Once he passed by the tree, Zuko gave him a diving kick to the knee. Crying out in pain, he dropped down to the ground as Zuko quickly got up. He drove his fist against his temple. The thug tipped over slightly, but still attempted to get up. Zuko hit him again, but it had the same effect. He growled with anger and finally slammed the heel of his foot against his head. He finally fell over onto the ground and Zuko gave him another kick out of frustration.

"Son of a bitch," He panted. Zuko wiped the sweat that had begun to form on his forehead and started off to the house.

* * *

><p>Toph cried out in pain as Azula dragged the tip of the knife down her calf, "Come on!" Toph called, "You've got to be better than that!"<p>

Azula pushed the knife in deeper, "How's that? How much closer until I hit your bone?"

"Is this what you call foreplay?" Toph asked, her voice beginning to betray her. As much as she wanted to act tough, it was getting harder to keep up the charade.

She moved the knife up Toph's leg, "How about I give you what my brother wouldn't? I won't lie, I've never penetrated another girl with something; so forgive me if I'm bad at this." Toph gripped the table and closed her eyes as she waited for the pain to come. A knock on the door stopped the knife's path. Azula growled, "What is it? I'm a little busy."

The door swung open and Zuko stood in the doorway with his weapon drawn, "Get away from her Azula."

Azula pulled the knife away, but let it drag along Toph's leg, "I was wondering when you were going to show up Zuzu…I was hoping that you would show up when I was finished though. Do you enjoy my work or do you think it needs a little bit more work?"

"Azula…stop this or things aren't going to end well between us," Zuko told her.

She playfully pretended to think about it, "Um, how about no Zuko? What are you going to do?" Azula walked around towards Toph's head, returning the knife to her neck. "Before you make a move, I could slit your pretty little girlfriend's throat. Either way…someone isn't leaving this house alive Zuko. To have it my way, _two_ people won't leave this house alive."

"Azula…I promised that if you tried this shit again…I wouldn't hesitate to take you out," Zuko grabbed the metal end to the gardening tool. "Stop now and I won't have to kill you…"

"Please Zuko, you couldn't kill your little sister," She reminded him. "I've killed many times…I've killed cats with more backbone than you." Before she knew it, Zuko was already releasing the tool from his hands and the metal tool drove into her right shoulder, making her stumble back in pain. He crossed the room in 4 large strides and tackled her to the ground. Azula used his own momentum against him and threw him off of her. She grabbed the knife and swung at him, which he dodged easily. His hissed in pain when one of her wild swings cut his arm, but he kicked her in the stomach which sent her crashing against the wall. Zuko used the time to try to untie Toph, he got one of her hands before the excruciating pain of a knife being driven into his shoulder stopped him.

"Zuko!" Toph cried, attempting to get her other limbs free. Azula twisted the knife in his back, his cry of agony filled the room. She put her foot against his back and pulled out the knife, kicking him to the ground.

"I'll deal with you in a little bit Zuko," Azula walked back over to Toph, "but now I must kill your girlfriend." Toph punched Azula in the stomach and attempted to pull her legs free, but not having an ounce of luck. Azula recovered and climbed onto the table, straddling her chest. She rained down several blows to Toph's face, her knuckles beginning to collect her blood. Once satisfied with her work, Azula grasped the knife again, "Now it's time to die."

"Azula," She turned towards the monotone voice, Mai stood in a black bodysuit, a belt that held her knives around her waist, a stiletto in her hand, "Get off her."

She chuckled, "You wouldn't even dream about it Mai, you're just like Zuzu, all talk and no-" She was silenced when Mai's stiletto was lodged between her eyes. Zuko pushed himself up to see his sister's body fall to the ground. He looked over to see Mai walking into the room.

"I'm sorry Zuko," She helped him up. Mai grabbed the stiletto from her head, "I only did it for the protection of Toph's life."

He responded with a hug, "Thank you." They heard the sirens in the distance and split apart.

"I have to go. I don't look entirely innocent dressed this way," She said before she took off. Zuko undid Toph's restraints, he looked over her cut and bloody face.

"What happened?" Her voice weak.

Zuko looked over at his sister's body, "She's dead Toph…"

He helped her sit up and he sat down beside her, waiting for help, "Are you okay?" Zuko didn't answer, only putting his arm around her, he leaned his head against hers. She thanked whatever deity kept an eye on her tonight, Toph wasn't 100 percent sure that Zuko would be there in time. While being tortured to death was one of her concerns, she felt bad for Zuko, remembering their conversation in his car, especially the song he listened to. '_Just live your life blind like me_.'

* * *

><p>Toph held onto Zuko's arm as they watched Azula being lowered into the grave. His parents had come back early from their trip with the grim news about the death of their daughter. With news of the situation coming out, Toph had to stay with her parents for a short amount of time while he stitches healed, but returned to Katara's house after. Zuko was still unsure whether she ran away again or not. Zuko's Father took the death of his only daughter harder than his Mother, he planned on taking a week long get away for him and his Mother to 'mourn'. "How are you doing Sparky?" She asked.<p>

"It's weird…" He answered, "I…know I should feel bad about her death…but after what I saw what she did to you…I don't. I don't feel bad at all. I'm happy my sister is dead…does that make me a horrible person?"

"I don't think so," Toph told him truthfully, "What she did was horrible…"

He kissed the top of her head and everyone started to disperse. They started to walk away until they ran into the last person Zuko wanted to see. "Yue…what do you want?"

"I wanted a chance to explain myself to Toph," She told him, "My future really depends on what she wants to do." Zuko wanted to yell at her to go away, but he couldn't, with everything, he was just too exhausted. He gave her a look to continue and Yue walked closer to Toph, "Toph, I'm sorry what I did. I didn't want to have to hurt you, but Azula had sent my family to Alaska because I was more popular than her and had me come back when Mai wouldn't do the job. She told me that if I didn't try to kill you, she would send me back and I would lose Sokka again. I was the one who messed with the stage at the dance and I came to distract Zuko the night you were taken. I can never forgive myself for what I've done as I know you most likely won't. I just hope you'll be able to at least stand to be in the same town with me…I will do anything for you to forgive me Toph, anything."

Toph shifted her weight, "So it was you?"

"Yes…"

"Huh, that was a really good cover, who would have thought it was someone in our own group," Toph mused aloud. "What would happen if I didn't want to forgive you and all of that."

Yue let her head sink, "I would probably end up doing about 10 years in jail…"

"Hmmm…I'll forgive you," Both Yue and Zuko were taken off guard, neither sure of what they just heard, "_But_ on one condition…you have to be my assistant for the next two years. Helping me around school, getting me stuff, things like that and you have to do everything I order, can you do that?"

"Of course Toph, thank you so much. I will be forever in your debt." She hugged Toph, whose face was smashed against her bust.

Toph was able to pull herself from Yue's iron grasp for a moment, "My first order is for you to stop trying to suffocate me with your boobs." She apologized before letting go. "Spend the rest of your day with Sokka just like you got out of prison."

"Because she basically just did," Zuko added. Yue thanked her again before leaving the two. "Why did you forgive her Toph?"

Her fingers interlaced with his, "Because, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I split apart to lovers again. I know I would want to die if I was separated from you…like if instead of Azula's death being ruled self-defense, you were charged with murder. And she was truly sorry Zuko. She did what she could to be with Sokka."

"What are you going to do if she attempts to kill you again?"

"Without being forced to? Well…that's why we have the Knife master."

* * *

><p>Zuko opened the door and helped Toph in, "Hello?" He called. No one answered. "I guess they aren't back yet."<p>

"So what do you want to do then?" She asked, kicking off her slip-on shoes.

"I just want to go lay down." Zuko mumbled, rubbing his eyes before taking her back to his room. She sat on his bed as he pulled off his coat, hanging it on a hook. Zuko took off his shoes and pants, pulling on a pair of shorts before lying down on the bed. She moved next to him and rested her head on his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head, his mind was dead tired, but his body seemed to have different plans. Zuko kissed the top of her head and she 'looked' up at him, he kissed her lips. As he deepened the kiss, he pulled her on top of him. A blush came over her face when she felt him harden beneath her. He started to lift her dress up and over her panties.

"Zuko," She whispered, but his answer was another kiss. Zuko finally pulled off her dress, just leaving her in her underwear. He changed their position and flipped them over, Zuko attacking her neck. A whimper left her when his hips grinded against hers. Toph didn't need a verbal confirmation of what was going to happen next, his hands and lips were a big indicator. Zuko's hand went between her legs and rubbed her through the fabric, she moaned his name louder. She put his hand underneath her panties and his finger entered her, "Please Zuko…"

Zuko watched with a smile as she writhed beneath him. He decided to stop teasing her and pulled down her underwear, tossing them behind him. He searched through his nightstand to find one of his condoms before pulling off his own shorts. Toph waited with little patience as Zuko put the condom on, but her heart picked up when she felt him against her entrance, "You ready?" She nodded quickly. Toph remembered the advice Katara and Yue gave her. She grabbed his hand and took a deep breath when he slowly entered her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she began to feel the pain, but tried her best to relax, but a yelp left her when he burst through her hymen. She couldn't stop her muscles from involuntarily spasming. It drove him crazy as she clamped down on him almost to the point of pain, but he wanted to move so badly within her.

Her blind eyes opened, "Why are you so big?"

"I'm not even all the way in…" He muttered. She spread her legs wider, giving him the signal to continue. Zuko pulled out to see the small streak of blood, but slid back inside her, his hips meeting her hips. It took a while for the pain to subside, but Toph finally felt the full pleasure of their love making. He enjoyed the look of her half lidded eyes and blush covered face as he thrusted into her, she was the most beautiful girl in the world to him at that moment. Their lips met, breaking in between kisses to take quick breaths.

"Fuck me Zuko," She panted.

"You have such a dirty mouth," Zuko muttered. He hooked her left leg and put it on his shoulder, gaining a deeper penetration. Her mewls of pleasure ringing in his ears. Getting close to his much needed orgasm, he rubbed her jewel as he quickened his thrusts. Her muscles clenched around him, exactly as he wanted. Zuko was going fast enough to make the bed move, but neither of them cared as he finally felt the point of no return, "I'm gunna-" He groaned as he finally burst, Toph felt him throb and finally collapse on her. She enjoyed the feeling of his weight on her as they both caught their breath. As he recovered, she gave him little kiss on his shoulders.

"Now how do you feel?" She asked.

Zuko raised his head and gave her a love filled kiss, "I feel great." He moved them so she rested on top of him. "How was it? Everything you thought it would be?"

"Everything and more…"

**-SDB**


End file.
